


Invasion

by Naturalin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Aliens, Comfort, Erotica, Gay, Hurt, M/M, Pet, Rape, Sci-Fi, Slavery, Yaoi, explicit - Freeform, science-fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturalin/pseuds/Naturalin
Summary: The aliens have arrived and Sylvester is at the right place at the right time.Warning: this book is rated 18+ and is for mature audiences only.
Comments: 33
Kudos: 94





	1. Invasion

Syl lounged on a couch and watched the screen depict the alien space craft that darkened the sky. If he looked outside he could see it too, but the tv was able to zoom and show details he couldn't spot from a window.

The layers of white metal that looked almost delicate, but couldn't be, and the windows that rippled like water or a mirage. The ship had loomed above earth for three days now.

The first day the aliens descended a panicked soldier had fired and half the human army was extinguished in moments. The rest of the men quickly retreated.

The aliens demanded land and agriculture but they proved relatively peaceful (all things considered) and open to negotiations. Their advanced technology allowed them to communicate and they introduced themselves as a people called Telaya.

Strange how quickly people adjusted to it.

Syl sighed and scrolled through his phone. He'd been waiting for his dad to finish negotiations with the Telaya for two days now and he was bored out of his mind.

He had a few invitations to parties and events, but the idea of showing up for cameras and selfies wasn't appealing.

"Hey, man!"

He looked up and grinned at the dark haired boy in the doorway, pushing a cart with dishes covered with silver lids. "Hey, George! You wanna sit? Mini bar's free."

"Nah, thanks. I actually need a favor. Can you deliver this for me? They keep ordering more and my shift ended three hours ago." George wiped his damp brow with his sleeve. "I have an exam tomorrow, but Angie won't let me leave."

Angie was the hotel manager and she ruled her staff with an iron fist.

Syl switched off his phone and jumped up quickly. "Ofcourse."

"Thanks, man." George took off his cap and red blazer with the hotels logo on the breast pocket. "I've sweat through my shirt, but there's more downstairs."

"Thanks." Syl put on the cap and shrugged on the blazer over his blue t-shirt. It clashed terribly and George flinched. The clothing protocol in the hotel was pretty strict.

"Don't let Angie see you like that." George warned as Syl took the cart. "Thanks again. I was so eager to see aliens, but after two hours the novelty's worn off already."

"Yikes. Anything I should know?" Syl's heart beat faster with excitement. He'd seen the aliens at a distance on television. They were easily eight feet tall, with white hair and silver armor that moved with their bodies like a second skin.

"They don't like eye contact and their voices are weird. Like there's a lot of them." George looked at his watch and headed towards the elevator. "I gotta go. I owe you one!"

"Good luck tomorrow! Catch you soon!" Syl called hopefully and George flashed him a tired grin as the elevator doors closed.

Syl read the room number on the screen attached to the handles of the cart. It was eight floors up and he had to take the private elevator, on the left side of the building, that was reserved for high profile guests or celebrities.

His screen pinged that he was already five minutes late and he winced. Hopefully the aliens were understanding.

The elevator announced his floor and he rolled the cart down a blue hall with lacquered brown doors and gold handles. He found the right door and knocked. No answer.

He knocked again and waited. Still no answer. He cautiously turned the handle and opened the door.

"Roomservice." He announced loudly and peeked into the room.

The lounge was a mess. Pillows had been torn up and the velvet curtains were shredded. Vases of flowers had shattered on the floor and a huge flat screen tv lay in a heap of broken glass. "Oh my god."

A Telaya entered from another room and its red eyes fixed on Syl. "Finally. I expected you ten minutes ago."

The alien's voice was soft, but layered with multiple tones. As if it was more than one person speaking. Syl would probably have found it beautiful, if his heart hadn't been hammering in his chest.

He pushed the door wide. "What happened? Should I call security?"

"Security?" The alien turned his head, smooth white hair swishing gently. "No, my pet needs feeding now."

"Your...pet?" Syl wiped his damp palms on his blazer and looked around the room anxiously. "But what happened in here? Did someone break in? I can -"

"Quiet." The alien's voices assembled into a single sharp chord that sliced through Syl's head and had him staring in wide-eyed awe.

Piercing red eyes met his directly and Syl remembered George's warning. He hastily shifted his gaze to the floor.

"My pet is in there." The alien said in a softer tone and Syl saw him gesture towards the bedroom with an elegant blue hand. "Feed him and clean this up."

Syl wanted to say more, but the Telaya was intimidating and he didn't want to anger it.

"Yes, sir." Oh god, what if it was female? He honestly couldn't tell. That sharp face and multiple voice didn't betray a gender.

The alien made a low hum of approval and stepped away from the bedroom door. Syl turned to the cart and took a plate. Feed a pet. Right. He could do that.

He moved towards the bedroom, carefully avoiding the broken glass. The bedroom was just as trashed. The bedsheets were ripped and feathers from the stuffing covered the floor and floated through the air. The room stank too. Like animal urine.

Sylvester swallowed tightly. He thought the alien meant a small animal, like a dog. But something small couldn't do this.

"W-what kind of pet is it?" He asked weakly.

"A Foll." The alien sounded pleasantly surprised, as if Syl had asked the right question. "He is young and new to travel. My brothers and sisters told me to drug him, but he is so gentle most of the time. I didn't expect this."

Syl felt a pressure on his shoulder and stared down at a large blue hand. The alien had six long fingers and white nails that looked filed and manicured.

"Be kind to him. I'll know if you're not." The alien murmured, voices flowing over Syl like a caress. He shivered and flushed. His cock twitched. A voice shouldn't be able to do that.

"Y-y-yes, s-" Syl caught himself. He still didn't know if the Telaya was a sir. He caught a whiff of a pleasant smell, like violets and something fresh and cool. Rain maybe.

The hand on his shoulder lifted and he listened to the alien's fading steps. The door opened and shut. Syl was now alone with this...pet.

He took a breath and stared around the destroyed room. Was it even safe for him to be in here? Should he call security anyway?

But what if they shot the beast and the Telaya blamed him. Those parting words had definitely been a threat.

Syl slowly knelt and placed the dish on the ground. He lifted the lid, revealing a raw seafood dish of squid, crab, oysters and mussels. All arranged neatly on a large silver platter.

He pushed the plate further into the room and retreated to the door opening. After a moment a pair of large purple eyes peeked over the edge of the bed.

Syl stared right back, holding the door-handle like a shield. The eyes blinked at him, pupils huge and round, and two tiny grey ears twitched.

Slowly a face appeared and Syl's jaw dropped. This wasn't an animal. This was a kid his own age. The boy's chin was a little too pointed to look human and his nose was too flat.

His skin was covered in dense grey fur all over, fluffing up longer on his spine and scalp, and his short fingers had black claws.

But he had arms and a torso and slender hind legs that curved backwards, like a cat or a dog, and allowed him to move easily on all fours. And, finally, he had long fluffy tail.

The boy pressed to the floor and scuttled towards the plate. He hunched beside it, tail tucked between his legs, and stared up at Syl.

"G-go ahead." Syl cleared his throat and gestured towards the plate. He didn't even know if the boy understood him. "It's for you."

Violet eyes flicked warily between the plate and Syl. After a tense moment the boy darted forward and snatched the squid with his claws. He ate it quickly, barely swallowing, and a pale purple tongue flicked out to lick his grey mouth.

He froze and stared up at the human again. Syl slowly backed out of the room. Maybe the boy would be more comfortable eating, if he wasn't being stared at.

Syl walked back to the cart and lifted the lid of the second plate and saw a bowl full of cream.

He listened to vigorous sounds of chewing and then a startling crash of metal.

He lifted the bowl and approached the bedroom cautiously. The plate was now on the other side of the room with pieces of crab and mussel shells scattered on the floor.

The boy was huddled against the wall and his violet eyes fixed on the bowl in Syl's hands. His little ears lifted and his nose twitched.

Syl lowered the bowl and stepped back towards the door. The boy dived for it instantly, using his tongue to scoop up the cream. Maybe Syl had misjudged the situation. Maybe the boy was more animal than human.

"Hello?" Syl attempted and the boy froze, eyes darting upwards with cream smeared on his chin. "Can you speak?"

The boy blinked and his long purple tongue ran over his chin. He looked at the bowl longingly.

"You can finish it. I was just curious." Syl said awkwardly and backed out again.

He stared at the ruined room and remembered the alien's instructions with a groan. He tapped for cleaning services on his cart and the screen flashed "not available" in bright green letters. Just his luck.

He'd just finished gathering up the crumpled flowers when metal banged and had him rushing back inside the bedroom.

"Why are you throwing things? Doesn't it taste good?"

Violet eyes shone back at him from beneath the bed, but the boy didn't answer. Syl sighed and walked to the wall, picking up the plate, the bowl and bits of shellfish. He'd have to fetch a broom and a bucket.

What was happening in the rest of the hotel, that the cleaning staff wasn't available? Did every Telaya have a pet wrecking their room?

"It was good."

Syl gasped and spun around. The boy was closer to him now, eyes flitting nervously between him and the bowl. "Do you have more?"

His voice was soft, almost lisping, and sharp white teeth flashed between his grey lips.

"I, uh, yes. I do." Syl stood quickly and the boy jumped back, staring after him with large eyes as he left the room. Syl fetched another plate. This one was full of salmon and tuna sashimi with caviar.

"That's a lot of food." Syl cautioned as the boy gulped down the fish. "Don't make yourself sick."

The boy's round little ears pressed flat and he flashed Syl an annoyed look. "I'm stressed."

"You're stress eating?" Syl sat on the floor, feeling fascinated now. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

The boy's tail swished and he finished his fish in silence. When he was done, he hurled the plate at the wall. Syl winced when it struck a painting and sent it crashing to the floor.

"Why are you doing that? You're destroying the room." He said and the boy scowled at him, tail swishing.

"I told you. I'm stressed." The boy belched loudly and rubbed him stomach with a pained hiss.

"And I told you, you might be sick." Syl retorted and stood to fetch the plate.

"Can I have more?"

"If you tell me what's wrong, you can have more." Syl said, frowning as he lifted the plate and shook off pieces of broken glass.

The boy stared up at him a moment and then darted into a corner. He curled fluidly into a ball and covered his nose with his fuzzy tail.

"Alright." The boy's voice was muffled behind his fur.

Syl approached slowly and sat across from him. The stench of urine was much stronger near the bed and he rubbed his nose with a grimace.

"I've been with my master for three months now. It was scary at first, but then I got used to it. I was warm and fed. I liked the smells. I liked the touches. I miss them." The boy whispered and watched Syl unblinkingly with those violet eyes.

"What's wrong with this place?" Syl asked and the boy hissed, fur twitching on his spine.

"It smells strange and I don't recognize the sounds. I don't feel safe and my master doesn't have the time to touch me." His eyes shut miserably.

Syl stared, dumbfounded. Maybe this boy really was an animal to react so drastically to change. But then again, Syl could remember having separation anxiety as a child.

His mom re-married when he was five and stopped coming home. His dad was always busy at work. He didn't like the maids and the teachers at first - he cried a lot - but he got used to it too.

"This place isn't bad. It's not my home either, but it might as well be. My dad has meetings here all the time." He said.

The boy's tiny grey ears twitched and he blinked at Syl. He was listening.

"They're not actually supposed to be here." Syl stage-whispered and the boy's purple eyes widened with interest. It was a secret, but who was the alien going to tell? "Everyone thinks they're in the White House, but they're in this building."

"What's the meeting about?" The boy lifted his head from his tail.

"Peace." Syl explained. "Your master's people are very strong and we want to get along."

"He is very strong." The boy said proudly and ran his fingers through a snarl in his tail. "He is wise too. I'm lucky he chose me."

"I'm happy for you." Syl murmured, but his heart squeezed uncertainly. "Where did you come from?"

"A terrible place." The boy's eyes darkened and his spine twitched again. "It was cramped and cold. I was always hungry and no one touched me. I didn't have anyone. I was alone." The boy shuddered and hid his face in his tail.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Syl said, meaning it.

"Thank you." The boy looked up and licked his lips nervously. The fur on his head looked soft and it thinned on his cheeks to grey down. "You're nice."

"So are you." Syl smiled, finding he liked this strange alien. It was a little like talking to a child, but maybe he only felt that way because they were so different. "I'm Sylvester, but my friends call me Syl."

"Friends." The boy's eyes shuttered in a strange blink and his chin lowered. "I don't have any."

"I'll be your friend. I could use some too." Syl grinned and shrugged, trying to make light of the ache in his chest.

It wasn't easy to find genuine friends when you were homeschooled and the son of the president. Sure, he had everything he wanted. Money. Clothes. Gadgets.

But his grand home was always empty and armed men guarded the doors. That was why he liked hotels. There would be down to earth people, like George, worth talking to. He was nothing like the self-absorbed socialites Syl's dad practically paid to hang out with him.

George worked night and day to help out his siblings and single mom - but he would have been insulted if Syl offered him so much as a cent. He was far too proud for that.

But even George was distant around him sometimes - when he saw a sleek car arrive to pick up Syl or the guards following him down a hall - it was as if they came from two different worlds that would never align.

He'd never understand how much Syl envied the love he had waiting at home.

The boy was still watching him intently. He had a full upper lip with a high cupid's bow that nearly touched his flat nose. But it looked right on him.

A low thrum filled the room and it took Syl a moment to realize it was coming from the boy. It sounded like a purr, but softer and deeper.

His long tail lifted and ran over Syl's hand in invitation. Syl turned his palm up and felt the silky fur slide through his fingers.


	2. Reja

The boy's tail was thick and narrowed into a sharp point at the tip. He unfurled and pressed flat against the floor, presenting his long spine.

Syl stroked that too, feeling sharp bones beneath the grey pelt. It should have been strange, petting a boy his own age, but Syl felt himself relaxing.

The boy purred and rolled onto his back to show his plush belly.

Syl ran his fingers through warm velvety fur and remembered a time, long ago, when a family friend had gifted him a golden retriever puppy. He'd been eight years old and he named her Jenny, after a character from his favorite cartoon.

He used to pet her like this, but Jenny had a habit of pooping on the rug and his then-nanny eventually gave her away. Syl didn't want another pet after that. It hurt too much to lose them.

The memory tensed up his shoulders and the stench in the room reminded him he had a job to finish.

"I gotta go." He got to his feet.

"Go?" The boy scrambled to all fours and blinked up at him rapidly. "Go where?"

"I have to clean this up." Syl explained and walked towards the door. "Your master told me to."

The boy followed him out, but huddled beside the couch. His eyes flit warily about the lounge and the fur on his spine lifted.

Syl checked the cart screen for housekeeping and they still weren't available. "I'm just going to fetch a broom. I'll be right back."

"You promised me food!" The boy spat and Syl frowned. It was true.

"I don't think you should eat all that." He muttered, but lifted the remaining lids to check their options. There was a couple more seafood dishes and another bowl of cream. Cream was still a heavy dish, but lighter than solid foods.

"Here." Syl placed the bowl on the floor and turned towards the door. His fingers had barely grazed the gold handle, when a crash sounded.

He jumped and spun around. The bowl lay dented against the wall and cream soaked into a black wool rug.

"Why did you do that?" Syl exclaimed and the boy stared up at him with large eyes, round ears pressed flat.

He didn't respond, but leapt up on the couch and shredded the green velour cushions with his claws. Panicked little mewls escaped his throat and cloudy white stuffing started flying about the room.

"Hey..." Syl said gentler, pausing when he realized he didn't know the boy's name.

He reached out and touched the alien's trembling back. The boy froze, claws digging into the stuffing. Syl sat carefully beside him and trailed his hand down the soft spine.

"I can stay. If you want me to." He said quietly.

The boy watched Syl out of the corner of his eye, tongue flicking rapidly across his flat nose. Without a word, he curled up on the torn cushions and pressed his cheek to Syl's thigh.

Syl tensed briefly, then relaxed. The violet eyes gazing up at him were the picture of innocence and a purr thrummed through his skin. It felt natural to stroke the boy's head and run his fingertips over a warm little ear.

The boy's fine grey lashes lowered and he rubbed his cheek against Syl's hand.

"What's your name?" Syl asked softly, fingers carting through the fluff on the alien's nape. It pressed flat under his touch and bounced back in smoky tufts.

"My master calls me Reja." The boy breathed and turned his head to lick one of Syl's fingers with a nubby tongue. It should have been weird, but it was just cute.

"Was that always your name?"

The boy lifted his head and Syl scratched under his chin. The fur on his throat was even softer.

"No. I used to be Eleven." The alien was purring loudly now, violet eyes slit with pleasure, and a thin line of drool ran down his chin. He licked it away carelessly. "But the others were numbers too."

"Numbers...?" Like cattle? Syl's blood ran cold and his hands stilled. What exactly had happened to Reja?

The boy hissed and pushed up on his hands to climb into Syl's lap.

"Uh-" Syl's voice caught when furred arms wound around his shoulders and Reja licked his cheek.

The boy was heavier than he looked on all fours and his breath felt hot on Syl's skin, tongue damp as it lapped over his jaw, his chin and his neck.

Syl's fingers sank into velvety fur and he thought of pushing Reja away, but the licks felt good. The lithe body trapping him against the back of the couch felt even better.

Reja lifted his legs to wrap around Syl's waist and rolled his hips. Syl gasped when their groins pressed.

"Reja..." he wasn't sure what he would have said, because the boy lifted his head and licked Syl's mouth, purr rumbling through his chest.

That purple tongue ran along the seam of his lips, prodding insistently, until they parted. Reja tasted like warm cream and ocean salt.

The boy's hips were still grinding in a determined rhythm - massaging Syl's pulsing dick through his jeans. Silky fur feathered against his cheeks, his throat, and it was suddenly hard to breathe.

Liquid heat flooded over his crotch, feeling incredible, and his breath shuddered out in a moan.

He pulled Reja's soft body closer and tilted his head to taste the boy deeper. Sharp teeth grazed his tongue and a hot shiver ran down his spine.

"This wasn't the service I expected." Several voices spoke cooly.

Syl's heart jumped into his throat and he ripped his head back to stare at the Talaya. The boy purred up at his master, violet eyes barely open.

"I made a friend." He lisped, tail curling languidly.

"I can see that." The alien looked around the room and his white brows lowered. "Were my instructions not clear?"

Syl scrambled out beneath the boy and felt a cold wetness on his crotch. He looked down and the blood drained from his cheeks. Reja had pissed on him.

"Oh god...I...s-sorry." He looked up and flinched at the red eyes searing into him. "I'll go change."

The alien's gaze narrowed and Syl realized belatedly he was making eye contact. He jerked his gaze to the floor.

"I told you to feed him and clean up. Are you impaired in some way?" The Talaya's voices flowed over Syl and his half-hard cock jerked.

He covered his soaking crotch and felt his eyes sting with shame.

In the space of a few hours he'd met aliens - been shocked, frightened and then overwhelmingly horny.

This had been his first kiss, he'd never allowed a girl close enough to attempt it before. Not that it mattered, because apparently he was gay.

His mind whirled with stress and, to his utter mortification, he sniffled. He hadn't cried in years. Not since he was little.

"Oh." The Talaya breathed and Syl cringed when he felt the alien move closer.

The Talaya was so much larger (Syl barely reached his waist) and his silver armor gleamed in the overhead lights.

A pale blue hand ran over his head and Syl trembled. His cap must have fallen off on the couch. "Sweet boy, don't cry."

Syl glanced up in disbelief. He was sixteen years old and the only person that had ever spoken to him like that was a nanny he'd had when he was seven. He'd liked her, but she was working to support her studies and she didn't stay long. None of them ever did.

Large fingers firmly cupped his chin and turned his head slowly from side to side. Syl kept his own downcast and fought to control the tremor in his lower lip.

"My dear, should we keep him?" The Talaya spoke thoughtfully and Reja jumped off the couch to rub his flank against Syl's leg.

"Yes. Yes, I like him." Reja purred.

A knock sounded on the door and the Talaya turned his head to stare at it, but said nothing.

The door opened and two women in beige uniforms gasped. They took in the wrecked lounge with horrified stares and spotted Sylvester.

"What are you doing here, sir?" One of the women exclaimed. Syl knew her. Her name was Anna-Marie, she was thirty years his senior, but she still insisted on calling him sir.

The alien tilted his head, thumb stroking Syl's cheek absently. "Are you referring to me?"

The woman paled as she gazed up at the alien and her fingers clutched the rosary Syl knew was in her pocket. He regularly saw her take out the amber beads and pray.

She prayed in the Hotel's foyer, in the elevator, and on a marble bench in the garden. Syl had never found an opportunity to ask her why - especially since she practically ran, whenever she saw him.

"N-no, sir. That's the president's son."

"Your leader?" The alien turned back to Syl, brows lifting. "He sent his offspring to attend me?"

"No!" Charisse, the second maid, hurried forward and gripped Syl's arm. "He shouldn't be here. We're terribly sorry! We'll get this cleaned up and bring some refreshments. Come along, Sylvester."

She jerked Syl away, lips pressed tight, and marched him out the door. Unlike Anna-Marie she wasn't intimidated by his status. If anything, it made her sterner.

Syl heard Reja hiss, before the door clicked shut.

"What did I tell you?" Charisse's blue eyes were hard. "No more swapping with George! He's trained staff. You're not. Angie might look the other way, but you're not above the rules! I don't care who your father is!"

Syl hurriedly wiped his cheeks and stepped back. Normally, he would have protested and explained how George worked overtime and Syl had nothing better to do anyway.

But his pants were clammy, and piss-soaked, and his lip wouldn't stop wobbling.

"Yeah...okay." He turned away from her surprised stare and half-ran down the hall, jabbing the elevator pad with trembling fingers.

....

When he got back to his room he stripped off his clothes and stepped right into the shower. Now that he was allowed to cry, his tears had dried, and his skin felt tight with tension.

Hot water pounded down on his head, gushing over his crotch, and it reminded him of Reja's urine flowing through his jeans - of short clawed fingers running warm over his ribs and a rough tongue in his mouth.

He gripped his aching cock and jerked fast, coming so hard, he nearly lost his footing and slipped on the smooth black tiles.

He switched the water to lukewarm and leaned heavily against the glass stall, while his breaths slowed. Some of his tension had eased, but his chest still felt tight.

Was it even right to be thinking about Reja like this? The poor kid might have been trafficked, but Syl couldn't be sure - different worlds meant different customs - and he couldn't just call the police on a Talaya. They wouldn't stand a chance.

He scrubbed his skin twice with the hotels orange and bergamot soap, and stumbled out of the stall. He toweled off and pulled on a pair of dark navy sweatpants and a soft white t-shirt.

A waiter arrived with his dinner and arranged the silver platters neatly on a large oak table in the dining area. For once, Syl didn't mind dining alone. He wouldn't have been able to hold a conversation anyway.

He forced down a glass of sparkling lemon water and half of a marinated pork shank with perfectly seasoned vegetables and soy-garlic sauce. Then he brushed his teeth and headed straight for bed.

He delved into fresh linen sheets, but sleep didn't come easy - even with his noise machine playing soothing ocean waves rolling up the shore.

When he finally drifted off, he dreamt of smoke twining around him and glittering violet eyes.

....

**A little info about Reja:**

**Name** : Reja. (pronounced _Ré-ya_ ).

 **Species** : Foll.

 **Age** : Fifteen.

 **Characteristics** : The Foll inhabit the hot desert planes on the planet Harenae. They dwell in underground tunnels, or caves, and are rarely spotted outside.

They're extremely territorial, skittish, and move in packs. Unfortunately, their lush pelt have made them vulnerable to poaching and illegal fur farming.

They form strong attachments and are ideal pets for many superior species. However, once a Foll is matured it's difficult for it to bond and it's best to purchase them young.


	3. Recompense

Syl woke early, eyes scratchy and sore. His watch read four am and when he pushed a button, to roll up the blackout curtains, a few stars were still shining beside the spaceship.

His mind was restless and his skin itched with nervous energy. He considered a trip to the gym to alleviate the stress, but dismissed it quickly. He wouldn't feel right doing anything self-indulgent, until he'd talked to his dad about Reja.

He wasn't sure what he hoped to accomplish (what his father could do), but his conscience would eat away at him, if he didn't at least try to help the alien.

He took a shower and dressed in a simple grey t-shirt, black jeans and sneakers. He downed a bottle of water and paced around his room, counting down the time.

At nine am he phoned the vice secretary, Sean Edwards. He hadn't been trusted with a direct number; they couldn't risk the president's sixteen year old calling for every little thing.

"Good morning, Sylvester." Sean's voice drawled in familiar tones of polite condescension.

"Hi, Sean, I need to speak to him. It's urgent." Syl said, hands already growing damp. He felt like he was lying. Like whatever he had to say wasn't important enough to warrant a phone call.

"Are you sure? You know Francis is dealing with a crisis." Papers riffled in the background. "There's probably something I can-" the man's voice cut off and Syl was put on hold.

He made a sound of frustration and sat on a lounge, scrubbing a hand through his hair. How long was this going to take? If Sean decided to, he might book Syl an appointment next week and the negotiations might be finished by then; and the aliens would be gone.

"Sylvester." Sean was back and Syl straightened, eyes widening at the man's clipped tone. "Are you in your suite?"

"Yeah, is everything-"

"I'm sending you an escort to the office. I'm sure it's nothing serious." The line went dead and Syl stared at his phone a moment and then the door.

Two minutes later a couple of black-suited guards arrived. They stayed in the rooms next to him and Syl knew their names, but that was all. They weren't talkative.

The elevator ride felt like an eternity, even though it could only have been seconds.

Syl watched the numbers rolling by and urged them to move faster. He hated the anticipation. What could have happened? He'd never been called in urgently before. Was he in trouble? Had Charisse complained? Had the Talaya?

His throat felt tight by the time they reached the twenty-seventh floor and he coughed into his elbow.

Armed guards filled the corridor and the chief of security showed him inside a pair of gleaming oak doors. He didn't see any Talaya guards.

The office was large and cream colored, with burgundy carpets and sound proof walls. A polished black table took up most the space. A stenographer was present, his father, the presidential cabinet and six Talaya.

Even seated the Talaya towered over the men, making the balding politicians look like gnomes beside fey. One of them was the slender alien he recognized from yesterday.

"Gentlemen, this is my son, Sylvester Blythe." Francis stood and walked around the desk to put a hand on Syl's shoulder.

Syl looked up in surprise. His dad wasn't the type to touch casually. His skin, usually tan and healthy, looked pale under the harsh lights and his frown lines were deep. "Are you certain this was the boy?"

"Yes, that's him." The alien's voices slithered through the room like a chilly breeze. A few men shivered.

Syl risked a peak upwards and caught a hint of a smile on the Talaya's sharp blue lips.

"This hotel staffs several blond boys." Francis continued. "I'll call for a lineup, just to be sure."

"My pet has been terribly upset." The alien continued, as if the man hadn't spoken, "I had to drug him. His temper is delicate, you see."

"Is he okay?" Syl blurted, ignoring the fingers digging warningly into his shoulder. But what was the point in trying to hide it? They knew.

The alien smiled down at him, blood-red eyes narrowing into pleased slits. "He will be. When I have recompense."

The last words were directed at the president, spoken barely above a whisper, but with an edge of steel that sliced into your ears. Francis cleared his throat and loosened his tie as if it felt tight.

"Of-course." The words sounded a tad hoarse. "I'll cover your veterinary bills and you're welcome to any animals you want. Dogs, cats. We even have a zoo downtown."

The Talaya inclined its head and stood. "My thanks. I'll take him." A long spidery hand extended towards Syl, palm up.

Syl's eyes widened and his mouth went dry. He remembered the alien's words yesterday, but he hadn't really understood. _My dear, should we keep him?_

"My son? That's out of the question." The man's laugh was strained and he pulled Syl back a step. "He's not an animal."

"But he is." The Talaya stated calmly, manicured hand still patiently outstretched. "You humans are as intelligent as many of our pets. Isn't that how you differentiate yourselves from your...animals?"

"With all due respect Mr. Elvyre." Francis lifted his chin and squared his wide shoulders, like Syl had seen him do on the podium dozens of times before. "You've come to our planet as guests and agreed to abide by our customs. He's my child. I won't trade him."

Syl stared up at his dad in silence. This was the closest Francis had ever come to a declaration of love.

The atmosphere in the room changed and the Talaya around the table straightened, red eyes gleaming. The politicians eyed the door uneasily and a few guards checked their weapons.

Elvyre's hand dropped slowly, features smoothing into a blank aristocratic mask. "Yes, we came to you peacefully. As an act of kindness. You're a young species and you're destroying your home. You overpopulate the earth and consume your resources. Harvesting you would greatly benefit your planet."

The president looked stunned and his mouth worked soundlessly, attempting to formulate a reply.

"But we are civilized." The Talaya's voice was silken and he smoothed back a strand of snowy white hair. "I'll settle for punishment."

Syl never saw the blow coming, but he felt a whisper of air against his cheek, and then a fist slammed into his jaw with bone breaking strength. He hurtled towards the wall and his head struck with a sickening crack.

....

Redness flickered over his lids and Syl felt a pinch on his arm. "Open your eyes."

He squinted through his lashes and saw a large black shape haloed by burning white lights. His eyes watered and he quickly closed them.

"Body is hydrated. Try again, it'll only sting for a moment." The voices were soft as a summer breeze and distinctly feminine.

He did so and slowly the lights dimmed to reveal a slender blue face with white hair pulled back in a smooth tail. He was lying in a padded case with glass sides. Green lights warmed his bare skin and the alien detached a tube from his arm. "Sit up."

Syl pushed up weakly on his elbows and his head lolled on his neck. Tremors ran through his body and pain flared behind his eyes. A large hand cradled the back of his head and another propped up his spine. "Weakness is expected. Any pain?"

"Yeah...my head." Syl breathed and squeezed his eyes shut again. Speaking made it hurt worse.

"I'm administering a relaxant."

The hand on his spine withdrew and a cold damp object ran over his neck with a faint hiss of air. The pain faded, his pulse slowed and his muscles went lax.

"Perfectly on time." Elvyre's cool tones murmured and steps approached. "Thank you, sister."

"I said I would be." A hint of annoyance touched her voices and Syl was lifted.

His cheek cushioned against sweet smelling fabric and fingers ran over his skull, pressing gently.

"Excellent work. Is his mind intact?"

"Yes. His intellect doesn't compare to my Kythe, but he is a good companion for a foll. First grandmother has been trying to reach you."

"I thought he might be. Reja has been dreadfully lonely. Is he fully male?" A touch brushed Syl's lower lip and smoothed lightly over the lashes on his right eye.

"Completely. You know you can't avoid her forever. Our gathering is only four months away."

Elvyre sighed, voices caressing Syl's ears like feathers. "Don't remind me. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Yes, I would. I'll bring the deva."

Steps tapped lightly and Syl rocked. It was soothing.

.....

He woke feeling warm and comfortable, body loose and heavy against a mattress. He shifted his knee slightly, still half asleep, and a purr rumbled against his spine.

Rough licks lapped over his nape and a nose burrowed into his hair, breathing hot against his scalp. His eyelids fluttered, too heavy to lift.

A firm push had him rolling limply to his stomach and then a velvety weight settled on top of him. A nudge spread his thighs apart and a warm prickly object slid between his buttocks and pushed against his anus.

Sharp pain had his body jerking and his eyes opened wide for an instant, before falling shut.

"...hurts." His mouth felt clumsy and disconnected.

"Does it?" A breathy lisp and a nuzzle against his jaw. Deep purr vibrating through his bones. "It shouldn't."

A hard pressure was filling him up slowly and scratching his insides like tiny knives. "Ung."

"Does it feel good now? I always like it." Soft suckles on his neck and a warm hand sliding over his waist.

Fog was in his head and Syl wasn't sure if he answered. The member inside him was releasing and filling painfully. Releasing and filling.

....

He woke with a start, breaths heavy and sweat running down his temple. It still hurt, but now it felt less like a cut and more like a dark bruise being prodded over and over. For some reason his cock was hard and rubbing against the sheets.

"Yes. Yes. _Mmrrr_." Clawed fingers dug into his hips and the thrusts suddenly grew frantic.

Ragged breaths against his ear and heat gushed inside him, making his insides swell.

"Hah." His fingers clutched the bedding feebly and his stomach cramped from the pressure.

"Rrrr." Sharp teeth set against his nape and the shaft in him turned in deep, sore circles.

"My dear, I told you no." Elvyre's voices sounded exasperated.

" _Rrrr_." More slow grinding. Stretching. Aching.

The voices sighed and the mattress dipped.

"You never obey. I'm too soft with you." Syl felt a caress on his calf. "He's not going anywhere. He's not even fully conscious yet. Look at me, Reja, see what I have for you. A matching set. Aren't they pretty?"

The body on top of Syl shuddered and the cock in him pulled out in a rush of wet warmth. The pressure eased rapidly and his hands relaxed.

His head felt light and the pain faded. He didn't even twitch at the voices raising in dismay, like a cacophony of bells.

**A/N: Have you ever noticed that when politicians say "with all due respect" they always mean the opposite.**


	4. Abducted

The last traces of a dream faded and Syl slowly became aware of the smooth fabric beneath him. Slippery and cool against his hot skin. His mouth felt tacky and dry and he swallowed to moisten it.

"He's awake." A muffled voice said.

"Thank you, my dear." Dual-toned voices spoke cooly and Syl stirred. Pain throbbed between his legs and his eyes opened.

He wasn't in his suite or in his room back at the estate. The walls were emerald green with indigo patterns and the floor was solid black with a bluish tint.

Amber globes of light shone from a soaring ceiling, much higher than what Syl was used to, and the Talaya was moving towards him.

The alien had replaced his armor with a sheer lavender robe with blue-green trim. His willowy frame was even slimmer without the bulk of the plates, almost delicate, but far from small.

"Good-evening." Elvyre placed a steaming bowl and a cup on an indigo nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed.

Syl's eyes went wide in alarm. He remembered the office meeting, the Talaya's words, and understood with cold startling clarity. He'd been abducted.

He jerked up and scrambled towards the edge of the bed. Pain blazed between his legs and the sheet slid from his bare skin. He was naked.

Large hands gripped his waist and dragged him backwards. He scrabbled at the slippery covers and a panicked cry escaped his throat. He twisted, striking out blindly, and felt his fist connect with flesh.

The alien's furious shout crashed through Syl's head like a wave. He covered his ears and cringed back. Squeezing his eyes shut and making himself as small as possible. The roar faded, but his ears were still ringing.

In the next instant his wrists were shackled in the Talaya's hand and his back was crushed against a hard chest. Elvyre cupped his groin, long fingers squeezing his flaccid cock and balls.

Syl froze and his breath caught.

"If you strike me again, I'll have you castrated." The Talaya breathed icily.

The terror was sharp and immediate and Syl's chest heaved. Castrated. Like an...animal.

"Am I understood?"

He nodded so rapidly, the back of his head bumped against the alien's torso. After a gut-wrenching pause, the hand on his crotch slowly lifted.

A soft grey shape was curled up on the foot of the bed, watching them with large violet eyes. Reja.

 _Help me!_ Syl wanted to shout, but what could the little alien possibly do? And would he even want to? Syl was here because of him.

"Let's try again." The Talaya said, voices buzzing like wasps, and then a black spoon was pressing against Syl's lips. "Open."

He opened his mouth and swallowed a mouthful of hot soup. It was salty and thick, but Syl was too frightened to really taste it. The spoon pulled slowly from his lips, taking care not to scrape against his teeth.

His legs and feet trembled with the urge to run and his pulse was thudding so fast, he could feel it in his throat. But he forced himself to keep eating - gulping convulsively - until the chest against his back lifted and fell in a weary sigh.

The Talaya dropped the spoon back into the bowl on the nightstand and opened a drawer. He lifted a silver device and held it to Syl's throat.

It released a single cold pulse and the tense chords in his neck went soft as water. His head drooped and his mouth opened slightly.

"You were so polite before. I thought I wouldn't need it." Elvyre's voices were gentler now, but still carried a buzz of annoyance.

The grip on his wrists loosened and the alien massaged the tender bones. Pins and needles flooded into his fingers and Syl sighed, flexing them lightly. A palm folded around his groin. But it didn't feel threatening this time, just pleasantly warm.

Syl let his head fall back against the Talaya's chest and turned his cheek to feel soft skin. It smelled like violets and petrichor and he heard the slow thump of a heartbeat.

"There's my sweet boy."

Lips feathered over his brow and the comforting hand left his crotch to splay across his belly.

The spoon returned to his mouth. The flavors were very good. Like chicken and lemongrass, but not quite. The color was pink too.

A piece of warm bread came next with a spread that tasted like peppery dates. A large thumb brushed a crumb from the edge of his lip. "That's much better."

When he'd finished the bread the Talaya brought a cup of minty tea to his mouth. "How is your backside? Reja was so eager to greet you, he got carried away. I was very disappointed in him."

The Foll produced a small hiss from the foot of the bed. The cup returned to the nightstand and Syl frowned, focusing on the ache between his thighs.

"It's...sore." He mumbled.

"Poor little thing." Another kiss pressed to the top of his head and Syl watched blearily as the Talaya opened a drawer, elegant fingers drawing out a silver tube.

He released Syl to squeeze a dollop onto his fingertip and reached between the human's legs to press gently against his sphincter. "Push out against me."

Syl tried to, using the muscles he had down there, and the finger slid into him. It burned a little. "Good boy."

The voices were so pleased, so full of genuine warmth, that Syl smiled slightly. He liked to please. He'd striven for compliments growing up; hoping that if he was perfect, his parents might want to see him more often.

The burn cooled and the finger was moving slowly inside him, rubbing a spot that made his skin tingle and his toes curl. "Very good."

Syl's cock was twitching, just as much from the praise as from the stimulation against his prostate, and he closed his eyes, undulating his hips slightly.

Careful fingers circled his cock and he gasped, pushing into them. The strokes inside and out were making him shivery and hot - and he loved the body against him. The solidity and the warmth.

A mouth pressed against his temple, wet tongue tasting the dampness there, and Syl moaned. His foreskin was gliding over the tip of his cock and his balls ached.

"Beautiful." Soft kisses moved down his cheek and teeth grazed his jaw. Just lightly.

Syl came with a groan, feeling slickness pulse from his shaft in languid spurts. The fingertips kept fondling gently and the sensitivity soon made him whimper.

The lips against his jaw curved and the hands left him, finger sliding out smoothly. "My dear, you may approach him now. But no messes this time."

There was a swift rustle across the sheets and then Syl felt a ticklish brush of fur on his thighs and a hot tongue.

He jerked and looked down. Reja was lapping the spill from his skin. Round little ears flat and tail low against the covers. When he'd collected the last drop, he looked up innocently, pupils so large there was barely any violet left.

"Well? Was there something you wanted to say?" There was a touch of tinkling laughter in the Talaya's voices.

"I'm sorry." Reja said quickly and lifted onto his curved hind legs to place his small hands on Syl's shoulders. "I'm very sorry."

The Foll leaned in and pressed his flat nose lightly against the tip of Syl's. His breath was warm against the human's mouth and his eyes were so close they blurred into violet darkness. Syl closed his own, instead of trying to focus.

"Do you accept his apology?" Elvyre murmured, lips brushing Syl's ear.

"Yes." The word had barely left Syl's mouth before he was engulfed in silky warmth. Reja's arms and legs folded around him and a rough tongue laved over his neck and jaw.

Chiming laughter sounded and then the Talaya was lowering them to the bed.

"Lovely. I have to prepare for our visitors now. Watch over him, my dear." The Talaya leaned down, tucking his white fall of hair behind a pale blue ear.

Reja lifted his head and received a soft kiss on his mouth. Elvyre stroked the Foll's head fondly and arched a sharp brow. "Properly this time."

"Yes. Yes, I will." Reja purred and pulled Syl firmer against him.

The Talaya straightened and walked across the room to slip through a doorway hidden behind a curtain of navy and amber fabric.

Syl's head was full of hazy warmth and he looked around sleepily, moving just his eyes because Reja's firm shoulder felt good against his cheek. He admired the crystal artworks on the walls and the glittering trinkets on the gilded shelves.

"I'm so glad you're here." Reja's voice was muffled in Syl's hair and his chest was rumbling.

"Me too." Syl murmured, meaning it with the drugs pumping through his veins.

Another Talaya swept aside the curtain. This one was taller than the first, shoulders broader, and his long white hair was intricately braided and threaded with a black chord.

"Blazing stars!" He pulled at the high collar on his shirt and undid the ties. "Why is it so warm in here?"

Reja lifted his head with an eager mewl. "Syl likes it warm."

"Syl? Is that what he named him?" The Talaya clicked his tongue and made a face, blue lips pulling back in a brief grimace to reveal white teeth.

He tossed his shirt over a chair and approached them. His pale blue chest was smooth, muscles lean in his tall frame. His face was sharper than Elvyre's, eyes long and narrow, and his thin brows arched up in peaks. He scratched Reja's ear and presented two careful fingers to Syl.

"He's calm." Reja sniffed Syl's ear and licked his lobe.

The Talaya's red eyes flicked to the nightstand and the silver tools. "I see. Not tame then."

His attention returned to Syl and he trailed his fingers across the human's cheek, white nails scratching lightly behind his ear.

It felt strange to be scratched, but this was more physical contact than Syl had felt in years and he was starved for it. His eyes closed happily.

"Charming." But the Talaya's voices were distracted and he stood swiftly to discard the rest of his clothes.

His body was smooth all over and dark vertical lines traced his prominent ribs. A shimmer of scales reflected on the sweep of his back, and on the swell of his buttocks, and the bones in his spine stood out like small blades. He dressed in a sheer red robe and lifted the heavy tail off his long neck with a huff.

Some time later, Syl was carried to a lounge and lay drowsily in a huge chair with Reja curled around him. The air was cold enough to make his skin prickle with goosebumps, but Elvyre draped a soft green blanket over them and Reja's body was wonderfully warm.

Large windows showcased a glitter of stars and the vibrant pink and purple fog of interstellar dust.

The Talaya dined around a table, drinking from blue and ebony cups and eating fragrant dishes Syl had never seen before. And he'd been to more exotic restaurants than he could count.

The aliens voices flowed through the room like a lulling song, dipping and lifting gently. Sometimes they offered the boys tidbits with their fingers. Syl wasn't hungry, but he accepted some anyway, enjoying the strange flavors and textures on his tongue.

On the female's lap was a boy. His skin was pale as pearl and a thick cloak of black hair fell to his thighs. He had a pointy little nose and a perfectly round jaw. His legs seemed disproportionately long, to Syl's human eyes, and his thin torso and hips were coated in silver and black feathers.

He glanced towards Syl and Reja, just once - eyes a startling pale yellow - and even in Syl's drug addled state, he noticed the haughty tilt to the boy's chin and the disdainful curve to his lip.

Reja seemed oblivious. Fuzzy body still thrumming against Syl's chest and nose snuffling through his hair.

He seemed to enjoy Syl's smell and the human turned his head curiously to press his cold nose into the grey fluff on Reja's neck. The alien smelled like clean fur and sun-warmed stone. It was nice.

To be continued...


	5. Grey Area

Syl woke to pitch black darkness. His mouth felt cottony, but his mind was clear. He was lying on cool sheets and a fluffy body was pressed against his spine with a soft blanket tucked around them. Warm breaths puffed steadily against his neck and a heavy tail was curled over his hip. Reja.

Memories of the previous day came flooding back and Syl's heart thumped painfully.

He remembered Elvyre feeding him, the sharp taste of fear, and the cool pulse of the silver tool at his neck.

The rest of the night was veiled in a warm fog of contentment. The firm heat of Elvyre's skin. The sweet pleasure of release. The roughness of Reja's tongue in his mouth. A small sound escaped Syl's throat and he clamped it down tight.

There was no pain between his legs. But that couldn't be right. He remembered what Reja had done to him. He'd been raped.

His hand clenched into the slippery bedsheet and he resisted the urge to tear away from the alien. If he woke Reja, he might wake others too.

Did Reja understand what he'd done? And would anyone care?

A patchy memory resurfaced, of a large window, beside a dining table, filled with stars. Syl wasn't home anymore. Was he on a ship or a different planet? Did he have any rights here?

The covers rustled above him and Syl stiffened, mouth going dry.

The mattress dipped and light steps moved across the floor, stopping beside him.

He scrunched his eyes shut and wondered if the Talaya's red irises could see him in the dark.

"You're trembling. Are you ill?" Duo voices breathed. They were so low, Syl had to strain to hear them, but he knew it wasn't Elvyre. "Be friendly now."

A touch smoothed over his arm and Syl jolted. His blood roared in his ears and he thought he might pass out from fear.

"Be friendly." The hand, far too large and with too many fingers, slid up to touch his cheek. Syl felt something wild and instinctive uncoil inside him.

A hoarse shout escaped his throat as he bolted upright and tore across the bed. He dropped over the edge with a terrifying lurch in his belly.

He landed hard on the icy floor. Pain radiated up his shoulder, but adrenaline quickly numbed it, and he jumped to his feet.

The room was so dark, he couldn't make out where to run. He lurched a few clumsy steps, before an iron grip latched onto his hair and jerked him off balance.

His back crashed into the floor and a sob burst from his mouth. A needle stabbed into his neck.

A chill liquid spread rapidly through his veins and the fear dissipated like a pinched candle flame. He relaxed against the floor and arms lifted him.

Scratching claws and distressed mewls were sounding nearby.

"Shh, sweet little thing." Elvyre's soft voices drifted through the dark and the mewls quieted. "Thank you, my love."

Fabric rustled and Syl felt a new pair of hands, smoother than the first, pull him against hot fragrant skin. He settled his ear against the comforting thump of a heartbeat and inhaled the sweet scent of violets. He could barely feel the ache in his shoulder.

"I told you to give him more." The new alien's voices were deeper and Syl could feel the warmth of the stranger at his back.

"And you were right. I just don't want to overdo it. He's so small." Fingers ran gently over Syl's stinging scalp and a slinky, silky body wiggled into the space behind him.

"Couldn't you return him and get an Olepen? They're obedient, durable, pretty to look at." The stranger said, moving back a fraction to make room for Reja.

"And loud. They make an awful racket at night." Elvyre murmured and massaged behind Syl's ear with his thumb. It felt amazing.

"And this one doesn't?" The stranger clicked his tongue strangely.

A damp, spiky member slid between Syl's thighs and little hands ran over his hips. He could feel Reja's quickening breaths against his nape and furred hips pressed to his buttocks.

"You will _not_." The stranger said and Reja was pulled away with a resentful hiss, sharp claws scoring Syl's skin, but the pain felt distant. "If he starts soiling our sheets again, I'm getting a cage."

"No! Not a cage!" Reja yowled.

"Don't say that. Remember the wretched state he was in? He's been recovering so well. He's just upset, because his friend was frightened. Let me hold him." Elvyre said, voices like a soothing stream running down Syl's spine.

"I only agreed to this, because you said a friend would calm him. I haven't slept properly in months." The second alien's voices buzzed waspishly with anger and Syl felt large hands grip his waist.

He was pulled back into the unknown alien's arms. This one felt larger, the planes of his chest were harder, and his ozone scent was stronger.

"I know you did and you've been so patient, my love." Elvyre crooned and long strands of hair fell over Syl's shoulders. A soft kiss sounded above him. "I'll have a word with him in the morning."

The hands on Syl's back were calloused and large enough to span his upper body. He shifted beneath them, to lie on the alien's chest more comfortably, and nuzzled his cheek against firm skin.

He listened to Reja's hissing gasps and low moans, as Elvyre breathed words of comfort, and drifted into a deep sleep.

.....

When Syl was roused the next day he could barely open his eyes. His body was heavy with lethargy and his arms and legs dangled limply, when he was lifted. A cup touched his parched mouth and he managed to gulp down a cold, sweet drink, before sleep tugged him under.

When he woke again it was to Elvyre's arms around him. His head was clearing and his shoulder throbbed with pain.

They were in another room, with dark blue walls and a high ceiling glowing with a flickering amber light. It looked like flames, but it couldn't be.

Elvyre was lounging with Syl in a silver chair, filled with white pillows - and all the gleaming furniture in the room was so large, the drop to the ground seemed immense.

"It's time to wake." Elvyre said and stroked Syl's hair, voices sighing when the human flinched. "I need to have a talk with you."

Surprise made Syl glance up warily. That was the sort of thing his teachers, and nannies, used to say when he had misbehaved as a child.

Elvyre's red eyes stared down at him, long white lashes casting shadows on his sharp cheeks from the overhead light.

"You disrupted our sleep last night and made Reja very upset." The Talaya continued softly. "My meo, Cynen, works hard and gets very little sleep already. This can't happen again."

Elvyre looked and sounded so disappointed that Syl's insides churned with guilt. But that wasn't right. He was the one who had been abducted, drugged and raped.

He wanted to say so, but he didn't dare. Elvyre looked patient, but Syl remembered the words hissed into his ear: _"Strike me again and I'll have you catrasted."_

If Elvyre was willing to kidnap Syl, and treat him like an animal, he would probably follow through with that threat. Syl knew he had to tread very carefully.

"I-I was scared." His voice sounded pitifully small and he curled in on himself, hugging his chest. Partly to hide his naked body and partly because the room was freezing. "I'd like to go home. Please."

Elvyre reached between them and untied the sash of his robe. Syl stiffened further when the alien wrapped the edges around him and pressed him against warm blue skin.

"You miss what's familiar. That's natural." Elvyre tied the sash loosely at Syl's lower back and stroked his hair. "Everything is new and unsettling at first. But you'll come to love us. You love Reja already, don't you?"

Syl's eyes were wide with shock, at the feel of his naked groin pressing into Elvyre's flat stomach, and he shook his head rapidly in denial. He didn't love Reja. That wasn't what he'd felt. He'd had his first crush, maybe. An infatuation. It wasn't possible to love someone so soon...was it?

He could feel the Talaya watching him closely and he averted his eyes. His heart was beating fast and he didn't want to enjoy the soft skin warming him.

"And this ship will be familiar soon." Elvyre's fingertips trailed slowly up Syl's nape and down again. "We're on our way to Vasetk'a. A planet that has been caught dealing in unlawful trade. It needs to be settled immediately. I'm a diplomat and an enforcer, you see."

Syl inhaled sharply. Elvyre worked in crime and politics. Syl wasn't as well versed in those things, as the son of the president probably ought to be. But he knew his rights.

He cleared his constricted throat and gathered all of his courage...or stupidity. "In...in my c-country, abducting a person is considered unlawful trade." He said very quietly.

Elvyre's white brows lifted and his lip curled in the hint of a smile. The hand on Syl's nape trailed over his jaw to cup his chin. The alien's grip wasn't hard, just firm.

He lifted Syl's head, until he was forced to meet the alien's disturbing red pupils directly. A tremor started in Syl's hands and spread to the rest of his body. He knew Talaya didn't like eye contact. Why was Elvyre forcing it now?

"I abide by my own people's laws." Elvyre's voices moved over Syl like a cool caress. His cock twitched against the alien's belly and his cheeks flushed scarlet. "You humans are like children. Your justice system is corrupt. It serves only the wealthy and leaves your sick and weak suffering. Don't you dare to lecture me."

Syl felt stunned tears brim in his eyes. He'd witnessed enough protests, and seen enough horrors on television, to know the alien wasn't entirely wrong. Elvyre's lashes lowered a fraction and the corners of his sharp mouth softened.

"You were so lonely. I could see it in your face." The alien murmured and drew Syl forward, until those red eyes blurred and their lips touched. Syl's breath's hissed rapidly through his nose and he shut his eyes tight.

He was so frightened, but his stupid cock was now painfully hard. He couldn't help it. Elvyre's lips were warm and soft and they pressed against his for a long moment, before withdrawing.

The fingers released his chin and Syl gratefully let his eyes drop to the Talaya's flat chest. Stress and confusion made his head spin and he absently noticed a flash of iridescent scales between the alien's blue nipples.

Elvyre's hand cupped Syl's cheek, long fingers cradling the back of his head. "So was Reja. Do you know how I found him?"

Syl shook his head a fraction. Elvyre's other hand slid up Syl's thigh and sent hot shivers down his spine.

"I found him on Tuunei. On a fur farm. He was barely more than skin and bones. Small hands slipping through the bars of his cage. His eyes were infected and he didn't even have the space to stretch. He was just days away from being skinned alive."

Syl's head jerked up and his eyes grew wide and horrified. He remembered Reja's hollow words: _"I didn't have anyone. I was alone."_

Elvyre's eyes had gone hard as stone, but Syl somehow knew the alien's anger wasn't directed at him this time.

"It took weeks before he was strong enough to stand. Before he could eat a regular meal, without vomiting, because he was starved.  
And it took months, before he stopped crying when I left the room.

Foll are social creatures, they sleep in groups and remain with their families their entire lives. But Reja never had one. It makes his story all the more tragic.

He used to soil every corner of my room compulsively. Trying to keep. To claim. He's come a long way since then." The alien's eyes refocused on Syl. "Do you know how rare it is for a Foll his age to approach a stranger? To mark one? How could I deny him a friend?"

Syl's heart ached and tears slid down his cheeks. His life had been privileged, by anyone's standard, and he would never presume to understand the torture Reja had endured. But Syl understood feelings of abandonment and loneliness.

How many nights had he cried, in his large empty room, as a child? Wishing for his parents to come home and hold him. Just once. He'd lost count. But he'd had food and space and material comforts. Always.

Elvyre considered him for a long moment, before speaking. "I don't expect perfection from you. But I do expect you to care for him, as he cares for you. Is that clear?"

Syl nodded mutely and lowered his head. Reja's life had been tragic, but that didn't change the fact that what had been done to Syl was wrong - drugging and abusing him was wrong - but the protest felt weak in his mind.


	6. Introductions

**A/N: Oop! I accidentally posted chapter 7 instead of 6 previously - as Athris pointed out, thank you for that ^^**

**Chapter 6.**

After their talk, Syl was carried to a washroom with dark metal walls, flickering with the same soothing amber light as the sitting area.

"Can you wash yourself?" Elvyre enquired and slid open a glass cabinet. Syl looked up in surprise.

"Of-course." He said, slightly insulted that the alien thought him that helpless.

Elvyre's brow arched and his hums sounded skeptical, but he placed Syl inside the cabinet.

"I'll watch to be certain." Elvyre said and pointed to a blue glass decanter the size of Syl's head.

"This is soap, for your hair and body. Use it twice." He showed Syl how to turn the nozzle, to make the soap run, and sat on a cushioned bench opposite him.

Elvyre hadn't explained how to switch on the water and Syl was reluctant to ask now. He didn't want to look dumb and risk the alien washing him, like a child.

There was a round indentation in the warm metal beneath his feet and, when he stepped into it, water drizzled lightly from the ceiling.

"Step harder. You control the pressure." Elvyre explained and Syl pressed his foot down firmly.

Water thundered down on him and he hastily lifted his foot and pressed down lighter. When he was sufficiently soaked, he stepped off the circle and reached for the soap.

It smelled like sweet spices and foamed quickly between his hands. He washed his hair and body thoroughly, twice, just like the alien had instructed. It might have been his imagination, but his pubic hair seemed softer, and neater, than before.

He found himself hoping Elvyre would be impressed by his diligence and then winced with shame at the thought. He shouldn't want to please his captor with his cleanliness. He should be appalled that he was being watched at all.

He stepped onto the circle to rinse off the suds, controlling the pressure easily now, and stepped out of the cabinet. Elvyre was ready for him with a large fluffy towel, that he wrapped around Syl's body.

"Very good." The Talaya breathed and lifted Syl against his chest, kissing his temple and running the towel over his hair. Syl's heart fluttered at the praise and he let his head rest against Elvyre's pale blue palm, for a brief moment.

The towel ran over his torso, his crotch, between his buttocks and, finally, his feet. It was extremely intimate and every personal boundary Syl had built over the years was gently demolished with each rub. It shouldn't have felt so good.

His stomach growled loudly and his face heated.

"My sister has brought you breakfast. But first," Elvyre placed Syl on his lap and reached into the pocket of his robe. He pulled out a thin sparkling collar. It was silver and lined with purple stones, "I have a gift, just for you."

He wrapped the chain snug around Syl's neck and snapped the lock closed.

"There." He lifted Syl to the mirror, with the towel still wrapped around him. "Do you like it?"

Syl stared at his reflection. His cheeks were flushed and his blonde hair was damp and falling into dazed blue eyes. The collar glittered at his throat and the metal felt cool against his skin.

"It's...nice." He said, meaning it, even if it would have looked better on a girl.

He'd received plenty of gifts before. Designer watches, clothes and shoes - but never a necklace - and no one had ever looked at him expectantly for a reaction. As if he'd been given something special and personal. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Elvyre's voices were warmer than the clouds of steam around them and the lingering kiss he pressed to the human's cheek made Syl's breath catch and his eyes close. He wanted to lean into it so badly. To turn his head...

But in the next instant, Elvyre was hanging up the towel to dry and walking into his freezing bedroom. Syl shuddered and huddled closer to the alien's chest for warmth.

"I don't have any clothes for you, but I'll acquire some." The alien picked a green velvety blanket off the bed and folded it around Syl.

It was smooth and warm and Elvyre tucked the edges snug around his neck. The attention felt almost...motherly and Syl's hand tightened on the alien's arm.

When the blanket was fixed, Elvyre swept past a curtain and entered a dining room. Syl vaguely recalled the female Talaya lounging on a couch, with a dark haired boy in her lap.

"Finally." She sat up and put a thin tablet on the table. Her white hair was pulled back in a neat braid and red drops of stone swung from her ears. "Your Foll ate everything and hid."

Elvyre looked around the room. "Where is he?"

The female pointed to a high shelf, where a fuzzy grey tail was flicking. Elvyre moved beneath it and his hands squeezed Syl's waist and thigh. It felt like a warning.

"My dear," Elvyre said softly, "Sylvester wants to see you. He's feeling much better."

The tail disappeared and two large violet eyes peered down at them.

"Are you?" Reja hissed, lavender tongue darting over his nose.

Elvyre's fingers crushed into the human's flesh, beneath the blanket, and Syl gasped with pain.

"Y-yes. Much better." He forced a smile and the grip on his thigh mercifully lessened. Reja's ears lifted and his eyes blinked slowly.

"And look what he's wearing," Elvyre tipped up Syl's chin and Reja's gaze fixed on his collar.

In a silvery flash, the Foll leapt from the shelf and landed neatly in a chair.

"I have one too!" Reja proudly lifted his head and revealed a matching collar glittering on his throat. The gems were the same violet as his eyes.

"He hasn't had breakfast." Elvyre said and lowered Syl to the icy floor. Syl inhaled sharply when his bare skin touched it and tucked the blanket under his legs.

A nudge to the back of his head startled him into a yelp. He hadn't even heard Reja approach.

"Ferine's food is good. I like the pejes." He leaned in to run his plush cheek over Syl's collar, tail curling around the human's knee.

"You ate all the pejes." The female reprimanded. She placed a black plate in front of Syl and a cup full of purple liquid.

He stared at the meal a moment and then up at the table. He'd never eaten on the floor before, but even if he'd sat on one of the alien's large chairs, he wouldn't have been able to reach the table anyway. So he said nothing and reached for the plate.

It was filled with blue-black squares that crunched in his mouth and tasted sharp and salty. There were also tender strips of meat with mild spices and a white vegetable that didn't taste of much, but it was chewy and juicy.

"Is it good?" Reja's breath was warm on his shoulder and Syl's throat tightened with unease. He swallowed loudly.

Syl wasn't used to having someone close to him and he'd usually eaten his meals alone. Reja hadn't been used to it either, judging by his past. But if Foll slept in groups, maybe it was in the boy's nature to seek physical contact.

"...yes." Syl glanced up at the female, Ferine, who's crimson eyes were watching him. "Thank you."

She inclined her head and Elvyre's duo toned voices sighed out a breath. "I'm trusting them with you."

"Safe travels, 'Lyre. I can stay until septal." Ferine said, but Elvyre had already disappeared into his bedroom, before she had finished speaking. Her duo voices expelled between her teeth in a buzz of annoyance.

A short while later, Elvyre reappeared in his armor. He lifted Reja for a kiss on the mouth and stroked Syl's head, before striding out of the room.

"Until septal!" His sister called after him. Elvyre's acknowledging hum was cut off by the snick of a metal door closing.

Syl finished his meal and reached for the drink. It was sweet enough to make his teeth hurt and his eyes squeezed shut in distaste.

"I mixed it myself." Ferine said, leaning forward to study Syl curiously. "It has all the nutrients a human needs. How's the flavor?"

Syl hesitated, wondering if he should tell her the truth. He didn't want to offend her. On the other hand, he never wanted to drink this again either.

"Thank you. It's...very sweet." He said carefully.

The alien's head tilted. "I thought your kind favored sweet things, not like Foll or Kythe."

She stroked the boy's ebony hair in her lap and his lemon yellow eyes closed in contentment.

"I do." Syl said and forced himself to finish the drink. He did like sweet things, like icecream, but this tasted like it contained a whole bag of sugar.

"Less sweet then." She nodded to herself and her pale blue fingers moved over the tablet.

It flashed white and a miniature hologram appeared above the screen. It was a girl, with two rounded horns on either side of her head and a naked white tail.

"Remember this one?" Ferine said to the boy in her lap. "She's vomiting again. Any thoughts?"

The Kythe straightened and his bright eyes narrowed. "It could be a head trauma or allergies?" His voice was clear and melodic.

"She shouldn't be reacting to her new environment. She's arriving tomorrow, I'll examine her then." The Talaya waved her hand and a new hologram appeared. This one was a boy covered in grey scales with black eyes.

Syl started at a lick on his neck and Reja's eyes blinked at him slowly. "Ferine is a healer. She does this for hours. It's very boring."

A strange chattering noise sounded above them, like a _chek-chek-chek,_ and Syl looked up to see the Kythe watching them with a sneer.

"Only to someone like you." His sunflower eyes flicked to Syl. "Probably him too."

Ferine scratched the Kythe's feathered hip absently, and typed on her tablet, ignoring their exchange.

Reja flashed his sharp teeth and his tail swished. "I wasn't talking to you!" He looked at Syl, tiny ears lifting. "His name is Aure. He's mean."

"I can introduce myself!" Aure snapped and Ferine sighed, lifting Aure and placing him on the cushions beside her.

"I can't concentrate." She said and stood to walk over to a chair by the window. She touched a panel on the wall and soft music flowed through the room. It sounded more like rolling waves and wind, but it was definitely music.

Reja jumped fluidly up on the couch she'd abandoned and stretched a hand down to Syl. "Come sit here! She's warmed it for us."

Syl's legs were turning numb on the cold floor and he stood, clutching the blanket around him. His head reached the top of the couch and he looked at Reja's small hand doubtfully.

"I can lift you." Reja said, as if he'd read the human's mind and wriggled his short, clawed fingers.

Syl reached for the Foll's hand. Their palms were nearly the same size and Reja's stubby fingers curled around Syl's and pulled with surprising strength.

The cushions were slippery and Syl scrabbled to get a grip on the smooth fabric. His shoulder ached and he dropped the blanket, skin pebbling in the icy air.

Reja hissed and pulled with both hands, until Syl's knee hooked over the top of the cushions and he could haul himself up.

The couch was soft and comfortable - and Reja had been right, it was warm where the Talaya had been sitting.

The Foll wound his slender arms around Syl's shoulders and covered his body in fresh smelling fur. He tucked his head against Syl's neck and a low purr rumbled in his chest.

He wasn't cold at all, with Reja on top of him, and Syl leaned his cheek against a warm little ear and closed his eyes. He could feel how easy it would be to relax like this all day. He should probably care that he was naked, but, technically, Aure and Reja were too.

A small tremor ran through him, when he thought of what Reja had done to him. But the body against him felt silky and unthreatening. He couldn't believe Reja had meant any harm. He seemed so innocent. Their mindsets were probably worlds apart. Literally.

"You can sit closer, if you want." Reja lisped and released Syl's waist to lightly tap the cushions next to them.

Syl looked at the Kythe, glaring daggers at them from the opposite end of the couch.

"I'm not like you." Aure's sharp nose wrinkled disdainfully and he jumped off the couch to land lightly on the floor. His raven hair fanned around him like a cape and the boy smoothed it over his shoulder. Black and silver feathers ran up his spine and faded near his nape.

Reja's ears flattened and he nuzzled Syl's jaw. "Mean." He muttered, but Syl knew it wasn't directed at him.

Over the top of the Foll's head, Syl saw Aure look longingly at the Talaya by the window, but Ferine was occupied with her tablet.

Aure frowned and began wondering around the room. Every now and then he would graze his feathered shoulder, or hip, against the furniture.

Reja stirred against Syl and his head lifted. His flat nose twitched and his head swiveled towards the Kythe.

"What are you doing?" Reja demanded.

Aure didn't respond, but his pale lips curled in a tiny smile. He trailed his hand over the wall, clawed fingers idly tracing a dark blue tapestry.

"Stop that!" Reja jumped up, tail lashing and grey fur puffing.

"Quiet." Ferine breathed, red eyes focused on her screen.

Syl wrapped his arms around his knees and looked around for a blanket. He was already starting to shiver. How could the others stand the chill? Even with feathers and fur, it had to be freezing.

Aure sauntered over to a chair and brushed his hip against it. A hoarse growl erupted from Reja's chest and he launched off the couch.

Aure turned at the last minute, yellow eyes narrowing, before Reja crashed into him and the boys went tumbling across the floor.


	7. Assimilation

The boys hurtled into a chair and sent it crashing to the floor. Ferine gasped, voices echoing throughout the room.

"Get off me!" Aure released an avian shriek and clawed at Reja's spine.

"This is my home! Mine!" Reja snarled and snapped his sharp teeth, aiming for Aure's throat, but the Kythe twisted away and released another ear splitting shriek. Chunks of grey fur and feathers quickly surrounded them.

Ferine stormed across the room and gripped Reja by the scruff, tearing him off Aure and tossing him to the floor.

Reja landed on all fours and darted beneath the table. Aure ducked safely behind his mistress and scowled towards the Foll's hiding place.

"Go inside!" Ferine pointed towards the bedroom and Reja hissed, peaking out beneath the table.

"But I live here and he was..." Reja started to protest but Ferine clicked her tongue warningly.

"This home belongs to my brother and his meo. You own nothing. Go to the bedchamber and be quiet!" She barked, voices booming.

Reja flinched and scuttled towards the curtain, grey tail tucked between his legs.

"Ooh, my precious songbird. Did he hurt you?" Ferine cooed and scooped Aure into her arms. She ran her hands over his downy sides, lifting the feathers carefully and checking for injuries.

Aura smiled and nuzzled against her chest. Ferine glanced over at Syl who was watching them with wide eyes.

"Are you cold?" She asked more gently.

Syl nodded cautiously and she lifted the green blanket off the floor and draped it around his shoulders. Her red eyes fell on his thigh and the dark bruises forming from Elvyre's fingers.

"Change is never easy." She murmured and scratched lightly under Aure's chin. The Kythe closed his eyes and released a soft croon. "But I have a feeling you'll do well. Not like the Foll." Ferine clicked her tongue again. "Or my Aure, for that matter. He was challenging. I had to clip his wings, but look how happy he is now."

Fear skittered up his spine and Syl wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.

Aure used to have wings and Ferine had cut them off.

What must that have been like? To be able to leap into the sky and soar through the air. Only to have someone drag you down to earth and keep you there.

"I have a little more work to do and then I'll take a look at you." Ferine walked back to her chair and placed Aure in her lap, an arm around his waist. Aure turned his head and looked at Syl. If looks could kill, Syl was certain he'd have dropped dead on the spot.

He turned away and watched the curtain warily. He hadn't known Reja long, but he could already guess what would happen. Sure enough, it wasn't long before he heard something shatter.

Ferine's head whipped towards the noise and her breath hissed between her teeth. She stood, face tight, and marched for the curtain. Syl was tempted to cover his ears, when he heard Reja howl with despair.

Guilt gnawed at him; this wasn't fair. Syl didn't quite understand what Aure had done, but he knew the Kythe had provoked Reja. Sure, the Foll had overreacted, but he was traumatized, and his mewling sobs tugged at Syl's conscience.

He should say something. Ferine had cut off parts of her beloved Kythe to discipline him. What might she do to a pet she didn't care about?

Besides, Elvyre had told Syl to care for Reja and he was certain the Talaya wouldn't have approved of his sister's discipline.

Syl climbed off the couch and landed awkwardly on his feet. Shards of pain ran up his legs and he stumbled towards the curtain, pushing past the heavy fabric.

Ferine had Reja by the scruff again and she was opening the door to the washroom. "If you can't be civilized, you can stay in there!"

"Don't lock me in!" Reja was thrashing in her hold, small body trembling and eyes glassy with fear. The washroom wasn't a cage, but Syl could understand why Reja was scared to be confined, after his nightmarish past.

"Wait!" Syl half-ran towards them, clutching the blanket around his shoulders. "I'll go in too."

Ferine glanced down at Syl and dropped the Foll inside the washroom, shutting the door quickly. "Go back to the couch!"

Her red stare was intimidating and Syl's mouth went dry. "Please, let me. I can calm him down." He said quietly.

Muffled yowls and furious scratching sounded on the door.

Ferine sighed and smoothed down the front of her ivory tunic. "Can you really?"

"...yes." He hoped it was true, Reja had been upset when they first met. But now he was hysterical. He might not listen to Syl at all.

Without warning, Ferine grabbed Syl's arm and opened the door a crack. She shoved him through the gap and Reja collided with him in a burst of speed.

In the next instant, Syl was blinking up at the ceiling. Calming amber lights rippled over the metal surface like water and his body felt soft and numb. Someone was speaking.

"-so sorry. Very sorry." Rough licks lapped over his cheek and Syl turned his head away, groaning when pain sliced through the back of his head.

"Are you alright?" Small hands tried to pull him upright.

"M'fine." Syl sat up gingerly, closing his eyes when the room spun and his mouth watered sickeningly. Fur pressed against his brow and he realized he was resting his head against Reja's shoulder.

"We should sit on the bench." Reja lisped and tugged gently on Syl's back.

With Reja's help, Syl was able to climb up on the bench and collapse on the pillows. He felt nauseous and his head pounded.

"Syl? Are you very hurt?" Reja pressed against his spine and a fuzzy tail wrapped around his belly. He didn't know where the blanket had gone.

"No." Syl mumbled, eyes closed. "I just want to lie here for a bit."

"Me too." A purr rumbled against his spine and hands pulled at his shoulders. He turned heavily and then all of him was enclosed in warm silky fur.

Strangely enough, Syl felt safe with Reja, even after everything that had happened between them. He should probably be concerned about that, but his mind couldn't focus on anything for long, and the thought slipped away.

.....

He woke to furious hissing and growling. Reja was trembling against him and his arms and legs clamped tight around Syl.

"Calm, little Foll." Ferine's voices were soft as a summer breeze. "See the blood on the back of his head. I need to look at him."

"You pushed him!" Reja spat, legs tightening around Syl's hips.

"And you probably knocked him down!" Ferine countered, duo voices sharpening like a blade.

Reja's growls faltered. "I didn't mean to. I just saw a gap in the door."

"I know you didn't, sweet thing." Ferine murmured in gentler tones. "Don't bite me or I'll be upset."

Hands gently touched Syl's head and his eyelids were lifted one by one. Then a cool substance was dabbed onto the tender spot on his skull and he was given a cold drink that reminded him of lychee. The pain in his head faded, but that was all. He was still disoriented and tired.

"Is he ok?" Reja spoke beside his ear.

"He'll be fine. Are you hungry? I'll let you out if you behave."

"Yes. I'll be good." Reja's hoarse voice sounded strange, choked, as if he had to force himself to speak.

Syl reached out a clumsy hand to pet the Foll's spine reassuringly. He wasn't prepared for the roaring purr in his ear or the rapid licks on his cheek and mouth.

Ferine carried them back into the cold living area. Syl managed to drink another glass of juice, while Reja scarfed down a plate of meat.

One moment he was alone, eyes closed, and the next Reja was snuggled up against him - keeping him warm - Syl didn't turn away when he felt licks on his mouth, coaxing his lips apart.

He could feel the sharp ridges of Reja's teeth and taste the saltiness of his meal. A rough tongue encircled his and hot breaths entered his lungs.

The Foll's purrs reverberated in his ears and thrummed through his chest. Fur feathered against his cheeks and Reja's wet kisses became more demanding, until they were breathing together as one and Syl's scattered thoughts clouded completely.

He wasn't sure when he became hard or when their groins pressed, but suddenly Reja's sticky cock was grinding against him, little barbs tickling, and heat spread through his pelvis.

"Be gentle Reja. My brother will be home soon and then I'm taking him to the clinic." Ferine said and Reja withdrew from their kisses to reply.

Cool sweet air filled Syl's airways and he panted, feeling a trickle of saliva run down his chin. He was so dizzy, the ceiling appeared to be sliding sideways.

"I'll be very gentle." Reja lisped, sounding just as breathless as Syl and then that barbed cock trailed over the human's balls and pushed against his entrance.

"Ah!" Syl shivered as Reja pushed inside. The pain was sharp and liquid warmth filled him, slicking his buttocks, and making the Foll's entry smoother.

Reja licked and sucked at his neck, purr rumbling, as he fit himself into Syl's body. His cock was small, but the barbs stretched Syl wide, nudging places that made his dick throb and his breath catch.

The Foll started a steady pace. Thrusting slow and hard. Fur slid over Syl's sweaty chest and rubbed against his cock, feathering over his balls. It felt amazing.

Reja lapped at Syl's jugular with needy little mewls. Spreading warm saliva and chafing skin with his rough tongue.

"Ha-aa!" Syl's overheated skin felt so sensitive and his knees squeezed Reja's hips hard, making his calves cramp. He couldn't even remember lifting them.

Reja hissed and his pace quickened, thrusts becoming quick and shallow. Syl gasped as fire pulsed through his thighs, tensing muscle and making his spine arch.

The Foll yowled and his body shuddered. The barbs on his cock stretched wide and sliced into Syl's insides. The pain was shocking and intense and Syl came so hard, he sobbed out a breath.

"Enough, Reja!" Ferine's voices rung out and Reja's body softened all at once, arms loosening around Syl's torso.

Syl's head rolled bonelessly and he blinked stinging sweat from his eyes. His chest heaved and he had trouble focusing, but he could vaguely make out Aure's bright yellow eyes watching them, from his perch on Ferine's lap.

"Mine." Reja purred softly in Syl's ear and nuzzled his temple.

.....

Syl didn't remember falling asleep, but he was roused by duo voices raised in anger.

"...another one! We have no room!" Deep voices were saying. Syl tried to recall the Talaya's name, but his mind still wasn't working right. Cynen?

"We're not keeping him. I just couldn't leave him back there." Elvyre said, voices low and apologetic.

"I know you, 'Lyre. It's going to blink its pretty eyes at you and the next thing we know there's three pets in our cabin. Three!"

"You have my word, he's not staying." Elvyre assured.

Angry tongue clicks sounded, followed by brisk steps, fading rapidly. Cynen must have left. Elvyre's cool voices sighed.

"Forgive us, sister. Cynen hasn't been himself these past months." Elvyre said.

"He's exhausted. It's understandable." Ferine said comfortingly. Her voices sounded near, above Syl's head, and he could guess he was in her arms. "Go after him. I can take the Dreen to the clinic for you."

"Are you certain? You've watched them all day." Elvyre said.

"It's no trouble. Place him here."

Syl felt a soft body jostle in beside him, but his head hurt too much to open his eyes. Warm fingertips stroked his cheek and he smelled the sweetness of violets. Elvyre.

"A concussion, you said?" Elvyre asked.

"Nothing to worry about. But I'd like to examine him and see how his system is assimilating." Ferine said.

"I'll pay for the expenses, of-course-"

Their voices finally faded out.

.....

When Syl woke again he felt better. A touch smoothed strands of damp hair away from his eyes and he peered up at Ferine's sharp features, silhouetted by scorching lights.

"Any discomfort?" Her voices breezed.

"No, I feel good. Thank you." He felt wonderful, in fact - the dizziness, and the ache in his shoulder, was gone.

But with a clear head, memories inevitably came flooding back. His heartbeat quickened and cold sweat beaded on his brow.

He remembered Reja's mouth on his and pain inside of him, as if he'd been cut. Had he been raped again? No. He hadn't fought Reja. He knew he hadn't. He'd enjoyed it, even with the pain.

But he hadn't been feeling well. Would he have done it otherwise? Maybe. But did that make it ok? Did his Human morals have any place here at all? Or would they only make it worse.

He couldn't feel any pain now. Had Ferine healed him there? She must have and she had been in the same room as Syl and Reja. She had witnessed everything.

Mortified, Syl lowered his eyes and felt them burn with tears. Just a week ago he hadn't been able to cry, now he didn't seem to be doing anything else.

He felt the Talaya move closer and then warm blue lips brushed his cheek. "Shh, poor small thing."

Ferine smelled fresh and feminine, like a mother, and Syl felt his lip tremble. Her long fingers slid gently through his blond hair and her mouth moved to his temple, kissing softly. It was soothing and his breaths started to slow.

A harsh, _chek chek chek_ , sounded and Ferine lifted her head with a frown. "Stop that Aure! You know I love you. Now come up here and watch him."

Aure leapt up on the table and landed in a crouch beside Syl, startling him. Ferine smoothed back the boy's glossy black hair and kissed the tip of his pointy nose. "Behave."

She walked over to an unconscious boy on a blue glass table. He was small and child-like, with fuzzy pink fur that thinned to nothing on his concave belly.

The fur on his thin neck and knees was gone and the bluish flesh underneath looked raw. His delicate hands and feet were resting in bowls filled with white liquid and his tail ended in a bloody stump.

"What happened to him?!" Alarmed, Syl pushed up on his elbows and felt sharp claws prick lightly against his chest. A chill coursed down his spine as he looked up at Aure.

"Lie down." The boy ordered and Syl eased back down slowly.

This close, Syl could see the Kythe was larger than himself. Physically, Aure's bird-like limbs resembled Syl's, more than Reja's did, but there was nothing Human in his reptilian stare.


	8. Relativism

**A/N: Hello lovely people, I thought it was only fair to do a double update, when I posted the last chapter earlier.**

**I'm so happy to see this story is receiving so much love. It's a fun journey writing it. I love studying psychology and how different cultures operate. And how they all believe they're right.**

**I hope you're all doing well and staying healthy - my family has been passing back and forth a virus this past couple of weeks and I'm still feeling a little wobbly. Ginger shots are the way to go!**

**This is unedited and I blame the flu for any mistakes I made 😆**

Ferine carried Syl and the Dreen down all white halls. The Talaya's arms were full and Aure followed sulkily at her heels, yellow eyes searing holes into the back of Sylvester's head.

That alien stare, and the hatred behind it, might have worried Syl, if his attention hadn't been caught by the boy across from him, slumped against Ferine's chest.

The rose pink fur that had been patchy and chafed was now glossy and even. The once bloodied club of a tail was now as long as the boy was, slim at the base and fluffy at the tip, and curling around Ferine's forcep.

The boy's arms were thin, starved, and he had three claw tipped fingers on each hand. His face was small, and triangular, and tipped ears peaked out from the pink fluff on top of his head.

His eyes were even larger than Reja's, the fold in his lids reaching the area where a human's brows began. It was hard to tell his age, with a face like that, but his body didn't look older than fourteen.

Syl had been watching Ferine stand over the boy all evening; coating his fur in clear gel and injecting him with substances, before submerging him into a tank of white liquid. She'd pulled him out, long after Syl had thought him drowned, and rinsed him off with a spout of water.

"How could his tail grow back?" Syl asked tentatively.

Ferine smiled down at him absently and combed back his hair, but didn't respond. Like an adult with a pesky child, she ignored his questions, if she wanted to.

She probably thought that it would be a waste of time to explain such things to a pet. That he wasn't bright enough to understand.

The fact that she was probably right grated on Syl's pride and a small flush of anger heated his cheeks. But he knew his temper wouldn't result in anything good and his attention soon returned to the Dreen. 

"What happened to him?" He asked again and Ferine's sighs were like a cool breeze.

"My brother found him in a raid. He was a plaything for a lot of bad people." She said and circled her thumb over one of the boy's clawed feet.

"Like a pet?" Syl prodded carefully, watching Ferine's face closely for any sign that he was overstepping. He saw it then, in the slight tightening around her red eyes.

"Nothing like a pet." She said waspishly and Syl hastily lowered his head and stared at his hands in his lap. After a moment, Ferine's fingers threaded through his hair again and he knew he was forgiven.

"Pets are treasured. Protected. This boy wasn't treated like a living being. He was shown no mercy at all. I repaired his body, but his mind could be broken. Euthanasia might have been kinder." Her voices were low and sad, like a gust of wind blowing across the ocean at night. "We'll see, when he wakes up."

Syl shivered and peered up at the Dreen.

The boy looked so peaceful, with his spindly arms curled against his chest. There wasn't a single wound visible on his body. They were all internal now.

Would he be sane, when he woke up? And would the Talaya put him to sleep, if he wasn't?

Syl's skin prickled with fear and he glanced down at Aure. The Kythe's bright eyes had fixed on the floor and his soft mouth was set in a grim line.

......

That night, Elvyre placed Syl on the foot of the bed, with a soft command to be quiet. Cynen was already asleep beneath the covers, breaths slow and steady.

Reja twined around the human and rested his chin on Syl's shoulder. Syl was thankful for the contact, as he watched Elvyre place the Dreen inside a cage of dark green metal.  
The floor was cushioned with white and gold pillows and the Talaya tucked a white blanket around the boy's small form and shut the door with a faint click.

There was no lock that Syl could see, but Elvyre didn't seem concerned as he tapped a glass lamp rippling with unnatural light.  
The light dimmed and the room went dark, without a hint of shadows. Syl knew he wouldn't be able to see anything, even after his eyes should have adjusted.

It was unnerving and he buried his face against Reja's silky neck, breathing in the comforting scent of his fur.

A lick brushed his jaw and Reja's flexible limbs firmed around him. A purr thrummed softly in his ear and warmth kindled in Syl's belly.

Reja might be demanding and breaking every personal boundary a human would establish. But he wasn't bad. He was just completely, utterly alien. But loving, in his own way.

Syl was grateful to have a friend in the dark, with the unknown around him and a boy locked in a cage, like an animal.

It was disturbing. He didn't understand the logic or the ethics in this world. But if the Talaya were so much stronger, and wiser, than his own people, then maybe they were right in this too.

.....

They all woke to a crash that night. Elvyre switched on the light and Cynen threw off the bedsheets with a furious buzz of voices.

The sheets fell over Syl and Reja's heads, heavy and suffocating. Reja yowled and clawed at the fabric, while Syl grabbed smooth handfuls, and together they managed to tug it off.

Cynen was gone and Elvyre was kneeling by the cage with a familiar silver device in his hand. The pink furred boy was awake and he was throwing himself repeatedly against the bars of his cage.

Elvyre opened the cage door and lunged, catching the Dreen by his scruff. The boy emitted a hoarse shout and struggled like mad, long tail lashing. His sharp little claws tore into the Talaya's wrists, but the device inevitably pressed to his neck.

The effect was instantaneous. The boy went limp and his huge eyes, a vivid turquoise, fell to a half mast.

Elvyre lifted the Dreen against his chest and kissed his pink brow gently. Even doused with drugs, that Syl had experienced firsthand, the boy hissed softly and turned his face away.

Elvyre's white brows lowered and he walked to the bed, settling back against the headboard with the boy in his arms. He reached for his bedside drawer and pulled out a cloth, running it over his bleeding wrists and dabbed the cuts with a salve.

Reja licked his nose nervously and his tail swished. He unfurled from around Syl and approached the newcomer slowly.

Syl felt an odd pang in his chest. Was it jealousy?

He'd never been close to anyone before. Not because he hadn't had the opportunity, but because he hadn't trusted the kids agenda; did they like him for him, or for his wealth and status? And the decent ones, like George, had been intimidated and kept him at arms length.

At least in this situation, strange as it was, he knew Reja genuinely liked him and it made him feel possessive. But it wasn't fair to resent a helpless stranger, who'd been through hell and back.

Syl pushed up on his hands and knees and followed at a crawl. The sheets were too slippery to walk on and he steadied himself by gripping the fabric.

Elvyre dropped the salve on the nightstand and pushed down the bedsheet to make room for Reja.

The Foll sniffed the pink boy's neck and scalp, tail lifting. The Dreen released a small rumble, almost a growl, and his thin body trembled.  
Reja's violet eyes widened and then he was mouthing the boy's neck, a responding growl thrumming through his chest.

"Reja." Elvyre spoke sharply in admonishment and the Foll's growl immediately ceased.

"But he's challenging me." Reja lisped, tilting his head back and gazing beseechingly up at his master.

"He's just frightened, like Syl was." Elvyre spoke in gentler tones and kissed the Foll between his small ears. The Talaya's eyes lifted to rest on Syl and he arched a white brow. "Are you joining us?"

Syl hesitated. He wanted the contact of Elvyre's skin again, even if he wasn't entirely comfortable admitting it to himself. But lying next to a drugged boy seemed wrong.

"Come here, Syl." Reja had turned his head to watch Syl, purple eyes blinking slowly. He didn't smile, his face wasn't made to move that way, but the expression in his eyes was warm and inviting.

Syl felt torn. He was growing attached and he didn't want to cause a rift between them and become isolated in this foreign place, where he was powerless. And maybe he was misjudging the situation. After all, Elvyre had saved the Dreen. Maybe this was what the boy needed.

He forced his worries away and climbed onto the Talaya's chest. Elvyre's long arm wound around him, pulling him against powder blue skin and the boy's pink spine.

The Dreen cringed away from him and hissed faintly. How could he still have the awareness to fight? He was either extremely strong willed or his alien body just wasn't as susceptible to the drugs, as Syl's was.

Regardless, Syl didn't want to force himself on anyone and he eased backwards.

"Don't." Elvyre commanded quietly and touched Syl's rump, pushing his pelvis firmly against the newcomers soft hindquarters. "Let him feel you."

"I-I don't think he likes it." Syl stammered, drawing his arms back and away from the boy.

"He needs to learn that touch is nothing to fear. Put your hands on him. _Now_." Elvyre's fingers pinched Syl's buttock savagely and pain ran up his spine, warming his eyes.

He hastily put his hands on the boy's arms and the Talaya's touch gentled, caressing the skin he'd just bruised. "Embrace him. Feel his pretty fur. It's not as long as Reja's, but just as soft."

Syl swallowed and moved his hands down the boy's spindly forearms. The fur was smooth and fine, coating skin like a layer of satin. The Dreen trembled and twisted, pushing weakly on Reja and Syl to allow the movement. Heavy lidded eyes connected with Syl's and his heart leapt in alarm.

The boy's eyes were massive, twice the size of a human's and disturbingly out of proportion to the rest of him. His pale turquoise scleras had slits of cyan blue running through the center - and even though he should have been barely lucid, his gaze seemed steady. Assessing.

Syl couldn't help the small sound of fear that escaped his throat. The Dreen's head lowered a fraction and he bared his teeth, flashing long white fangs. Syl blanched and strained as far back as he could, back pressing against the Talaya's arm.

Elvyre hummed thoughtfully and reached for his nightstand, lifting the silver tool again.

Syl's shoulders softened and he exhaled in relief, thinking the boy was going to be drugged into oblivion. He knew it wasn't a kind thought to have, but he didn't want those teeth anywhere near him.

He gasped when he felt an icy pulse on his own neck instead.

"Why-," He began to say and then a familiar coolness was circulating through his bloodstream, turning his muscles to liquid and clouding his head.

The room began twinkling and slipping out of focus. Sweet warmth replaced the chill in his veins and he was pushed against a thin, silky body. He hugged it to his chest, like a teddy bear, and sighed in contentment.

Softness pressed against his mouth and a rough tongue wriggled against his lips. Reja. Syl opened and swirled his tongue lazily over those strange little nubs.

He felt a warmth on his throat and then a faint pain. It didn't matter. The hands stroking his back, and sides, felt too good.

Reja released his mouth and growled, only to be shushed by his master. Their master.

Syl tilted his head back and smiled up at the Talaya. He was so grateful to finally have someone who took care of him. He was never alone anymore and he didn't have to worry or make any decisions. He just had to obey and everything would be fine.

Blood red eyes smiled down at him and then warm breaths were on his lips. A smoother tongue was in his mouth. It was larger too and he had to open his jaw wide to make room for it. There was an aching tug on his throat and Reja was shouting. Voice echoing.

Syl was lost in a blissful fog after that. He only had faint impressions. Of hands touching all over his body, of a pressure inside of him, a slow rolling rhythm and long breathless kisses.

.....

He woke to hot, nauseating pain. His ass burned and his breaths felt constricted. His tongue felt tacky and dryer than sand. He coughed and lifted a hand to his throat, feeling a tight wrap of bandages.

Elvyre was there in an instant, cradling Syl against his chest and touching a glass to his lips. The juice was sweet and fresh, running cool down his gullet and soothing his roiling stomach.

Elvyre placed the empty glass back on the nightstand and Syl rested his heavy head against the alien's collarbone. A hand parted his legs and a cool, slicked finger swirled around his sore frenulum.

"Push out, sweet thing." Elvyre breathed in his ear and Syl pushed, shivering when the alien's finger popped past his ring and slid inside. It wasn't long before the burning sensation faded and his cock began lifting.

Elvyre lowered him to the soft bed and Syl relaxed into the sheets, squinting through his lashes to see the Talaya bend over his hips and take Syl's cock between his blue lips.

Syl gasped, half in pleasure, half in shock. His cock jumped in the Talaya's mouth and he moaned when a warm tongue ran over him.

The finger in his ass massaged a tingling bundle of nerves and that tongue lapped at him, until Syl's skin was damp and his thighs trembled.

He'd never experienced anything like this before, a little slice of heaven, and he was reaching the edge quickly.

Elvyre's lips tightened and he _sucked_. Syl's breath gushed out and his nails bit into his palms. His hips began stirring and his breaths came faster.

When he came, his whole body tensed, and fireworks lit up behind his eyes. His voice shuddered out in a hoarse cry.

Elvyre swallowed languidly and teased Syl's slit with his pale blue tongue, until his glistening cock softened. Then the fingers inside him pulled out slowly.

Syl couldn't even remember when the alien had added a second finger. He felt strangely empty afterwards and his hole twitched.

The Talaya then leaned over him, forearms trapping him on either side, and kissed him.

The bitter taste of himself was another shock, but Syl melted into the kiss. His legs parted around Elvyre's hips, stretching wide to accommodate the alien's larger size. His thigh muscles burned, but he didn't care. He loved the contact.

"How good you've become." Elvyre whispered against his lips. "Such a lovely boy."

Syl's spent cock tingled at the praise and he squeezed the alien's shoulders. He wanted to please. He would be so good. As long as Elvyre kept touching and complimenting him.

Elvyre brushed a lock of blonde hair away from Syl's cheek and the gesture felt tender. The Talaya smiled and turned his head. "Do you see how nice I can be? If you would just behave?"

Syl followed the alien's gaze and his blood froze. The pink furred boy was curled up in the farthest corner of his cage, watching them through slitted eyes.


	9. Turning Point

**A/N: Hello lovely people,**

**My country is in lockdown against corona virus. Me and two roommates have symptoms, so we're in self-quarantine.**

**Don't worry, we're young so it just feels like a mild flu. It's only dangerous if you're elderly or have poor overall health. So we're staying inside, watching movies and drinking soup. It's actually really cozy.**

**I hope you're all healthy and that your loved ones are too ❤**

Elvyre watched the Dreen steadily, until the pink furred boy lowered his eyes. Then the Talaya straightened and made his way to the washroom.

Syl shivered when the alien's warmth left him, even though the room wasn't as cold as usual, and pushed up on his elbow. His body felt weak and a lump was building in his throat.

He'd just received his first blowjob and it had felt incredible. Elvyre was very good at that. But it hadn't just felt physical to Syl. It had felt intimate. Loving. As if the Talaya treasured him.

But Elvyre hadn't been focused on Syl at all. This had all been a performance for the Dreen; to show the boy what he could earn by being a good pet.

No one had ever loved Syl. Not even his own parents. Why should Elvyre be any different?

Syl's lip quivered pathetically and he ducked his head to hide it, tugging at the glossy bedsheet to cover himself. Reja leapt up beside him and Syl started.

"Are you okay, Syl? Does it hurt?" Reja was focused on Syl's bandaged neck, violet eyes wide with concern, and Syl felt the question in his heart.

His eyes heated and he opened his arms. Reja didn't hesitate, returning the embrace with so much enthusiasm, they fell back against the bed. Warmth spread through his chest and Syl squeezed the Foll tightly. Reja cared about him. He really did.

"I'm sure you're hungry. If you're good, I'll let you eat with us." Elvyre was saying, steps moving across the floor, and Syl heard the cage door click.

"Dont let him out!" Reja's shout was so loud, Syl winced and turned his face away.

Elvyre turned to blink down at them, one hand resting on the door of the cage. "Why? Because he bit Sylvester?"

"Yes!" Reja jumped up, hackles lifting. "He meant it too. He tried to kill him!"

Syl's eyes widened and his hand lifted quickly to his throat. The Dreen had bit him. That's why he was bandaged up. He faintly remembered his throat hurting the previous night, but the pain had been so muted by drugs, he hadn't even realised what was happening.

Elvyre shut the cage door and the Dreen's turquoise eyes narrowed.

"My dear, he was only defending himself. Pain and fear is all he knows. Don't you remember what it was like being trapped in a cage?" Elvyre spoke very gently and Reja faltered, ears flattening and spine twitching.

"I do," Reja said hoarsely, "but I never tried to kill anyone."

Elvyre smiled and leaned down to pet the Foll's head. "Of-course you didn't, precious boy. And I wouldn't let anything happen to your friend. You know that."

Reja purred eagerly and licked at the Talaya's retreating fingers, but when Elvyre reached for the cage again, Reja hissed.

Syl tensed and fear skittered down his spine. He didn't want the boy outside any more than Reja did. The Dreen lifted his head and growled, haunches pressing into the bars at the back of his cage.

Reja leapt up on the nightstand and shoved an amber lamp. It shattered on the floor and Elvyre slammed the cage door shut.

"Reja!" The Talaya's voices sliced through the air and Syl flinched, but the Foll leapt onto a high shelf and knocked down a glittering yellow ornament.

Elvyre lunged for Reja, but the boy was fast; darting over the shelves, until the Talaya caught his tail and pulled to get a hold on his waist.

Reja yowled and writhed. Elvyre headed straight for the bed, gripping Syl's upper arm and hauling him up.

Syl gasped when an elbow rammed into his gut, before Reja focused on him. The Foll's pupils were blown wide and his breaths came fast, sharp little teeth flashing between his lips. He looked so stressed that Syl couldn't help reaching for him, palm smoothing down the silver fluff on his cheek.

Reja mewled needily and then he was pressing into Syl's arms, flat nose running over his jaw and snuffling behind his ear.

Elvyre left them on the couch in the freezing living room, taking the time to cover them with a blanket, even though his expression was tight with anger.

Syl lay entwined with Reja, feeling the boy's heartbeat slowing against his chest. He was shaken up too and thankful that a heavy curtain, and hopefully a cage, separated him from the Dreen.

"I hate him. I want him gone." Reja whispered into Syl's ear.

Reja's bluntness shook Syl a little, even though he'd been having similar thoughts.

He didn't hate the Dreen, he just didn't want to get bitten again and it didn't seem fair to judge the boy so quickly. He hadn't asked to be drugged and touched. Would an abused dog have reacted any different, if you had tried to hug it too soon?

"He's probably scared, like Elvyre said." Syl replied, swallowing past his tight bandages. "Did you see him yesterday? He looked half dead. It was horrible."

"I don't care." Reja hissed, but there was a tremor in his voice and his spine began twitching again.

Was it because he was worried about Syl or was he remembering the horrors in his own life, before Elvyre had found him.

Syl stroked Reja's sides and kissed a velvety spot just under the boy's ear, that was much softer than the rest of him. The Foll shuddered and turned his head to catch Syl's mouth in a kiss, tongue pushing past his lips.

They were still kissing by the time Elvyre brought them breakfast and the Talaya touched Reja's nape.

"I'm very disappointed in you. We're having a talk when Cynen comes home." Elvyre said quietly. Reja looked pained and he pressed his face against the human's shoulder, making Syl's arms tighten protectively.

Elvyre considered the boys a moment, stare lingering on Syl. The human smiled uncertainly and worry curled through his gut. He couldn't read the alien's expression, but the look in his crimson eyes wasn't warm.

.....

They rest of the day was quiet and blissfully uneventful. Elvyre was preoccupied with the Dreen in his room and Syl was lost in big amethyst eyes and soft purrs.

He discovered that the Foll loved to have his belly touched, in slow circular motions or firm scratches. It was a bit jarring to find six nipples beneath his fur, but rubbing them and seeing Reja's pupils widen, made Syl accept them quickly.

At one point, a male Talaya arrived to clean up the cabin and change the bedsheets, but aside from that they had no visitors.

That night, when Cynen returned, Elvyre left with Reja and the Dreen both safely sedated in his arms. Cynen wasn't happy to be left alone with Syl, but he accepted it with a buzzing grumble.

Syl sat crosslegged on the bed and watched Cynen undress. Elvyre had adjusted the temperature, before he left, and the room was now pleasantly warm.

"This heat. How can he stand it?" Cynen muttered to himself and swiped his fingers across a screen on the wall.

Cold air immediately blew inside and Syl pulled the heavy bedsheet around his shoulders. He felt nervous around Cynen. This alien was a stranger and he didn't seem to share Elvyre's fondness for pets.

Perhaps, Syl should have been more concerned that he was accepting the term pet so easily.

But that was what he was, in this world. Their size difference alone made it obvious who was in charge, and aside from the Dreen's attack, and Elvyre's occasional pinches, Syl had received more love here than he ever had back home.

He knew there was more to it than just pinches and bites, but thinking about that made breathing difficult. So he didn't.

"We're used to different climates, I guess." He responded quietly and Cynen turned his head, looking startled.

"Yes. Yes, I suppose so." Cynen pulled a burgundy tie from his hair, letting the long white strands fall against his spine. The scales on his lower back flashed purple and green as he walked to a cabinet and filled a cup from a black tumbler.

Syl cleared his throat and attempted a conversation. "What's your home like?"

The Talaya lifted the cup to his lips and sipped. Cynen inhaled deeply and his eyes closed, savoring the drink. He took so long to answer, Syl's attention had drifted to an artwork on the wall, that swirled with gold and white light.

"It's an aquatic planet." Cynen finally murmured and Syl looked back attentively. "Made of water and ice. Our sun rises just once a year."

He turned and walked to the bed, sitting beside Syl. He was completely nude and Syl couldn't help peaking curiously at the Talaya's soft penis, nestled between his hairless thighs. It was long and thick with fine scales curling over the shaft, and no visible glands.

"But beneath the ocean, we have cities shining in the dark." Cynen's white lashes nearly eclipsed his eyes and his hand shook lightly, when he lifted the cup to his lips. He looked so weary that Syl's heart twinged a little in sympathy.

He liked Cynen's voices, now that they weren't raised in anger. They were low and rich. Not as soft or melodic as Elvyre's, but calming nevertheless.

"How do you reach the cities?" Syl asked, just as quietly.

The Talaya's own laughter seemed to take him by surprise, voices drumming through the room. "We swim, of-course."

Syl was puzzled and intrigued. "You live underwater?"

"Yes." Cynen flashed Syl an indulgent smile and skimmed his fingers across his ribs. "See these marks? They filter oxygen out of water."

The dark lines on the Talaya's ribs fluttered and lifted from his skin. They were gill filaments, pulsing like the sides of a shark.

Syl's eyes opened wide in fascination and he leaned closer, but in the next instant the flaps snapped shut. Cynen coughed, as if winded, and some of the drink sloshed over his fingers.

"I think I've had quite enough of this." Cynen frowned down at the cup. "Though it's a shame to waste it." He looked at Syl. "Care for a taste?"

"What is it?" Syl's head was still whirling from the discovery of the Talaya having gills (did that make the man a fish?) and he met the alien's eyes thoughtlessly.

Cynen's arched brows lifted, giving him a slightly vulpine appearance, but his voices were mild when he spoke. "It's called _luceat_. It's usually saved for special occasions."

He lowered it to Syl's mouth and tilted the cup. The drink was golden with bright little specks swirling inside. It smelled sharp and fruity and Syl sipped cautiously. Ice ran through his teeth and coursed down his spine, followed immediately by a wave of heat that brought out a sweat on his brow.

Syl gasped and shuddered, but then the burn faded and his mouth bloomed with the taste of sugared berries and warm spices.

"Do you like it?" Cynen was watching Syl intently.

"Yes." Syl's head felt light and his lips tingled. "Can I have some more?" He reached for Cynen's arm boldly, fingers touching smooth skin.

The Talaya huffed with laughter and clicked his tongue. "No."

Syl's shoulders slumped in disappointment. Cynen pulled his arm away and stood, placing the unfinished cup out of reach on a tall shelf. Then he left for the washroom, without another word.

Syl shivered and tugged the sheet tighter around his shoulders. It might have been his imagination, but the room felt even colder than usual. His nose was icy, but his mouth was still warm from the drink.

He'd tasted champagne, and shots, at parties before and he hadn't particularly enjoyed either. He wasn't old enough to drink, but celebrity events weren't monitored too closely and he'd only done it once or twice out of boredom. His father didn't care, as long as Syl didn't embarrass him.

But none of those drinks compared to _luceat_. He wasn't even sure if it was alcohol. He hoped Cynen would let him try it again one day.

He sneezed and his nose started to run from the chill. There was nothing to wipe it with and he guiltily used the edge of the bedsheet. It was a good thing the sheets were changed daily.

Cynen entered the room in a waft of damp air and sweet scented soap. He dimmed the lights and Syl felt the bed dip with the alien's weight. The covers rustled and in no time at all, Cynen's breaths gained the slow cadence of sleep.

The Talaya hadn't thought to cover up the human with a blanket, like Elvyre usually did, and Syl curled up at the foot of the bed, tugging the sheet over him. The chill in the air snuck beneath the fabric and with the darkness came an awful familiar loneliness.

Syl missed Reja. He missed the boy's sinuous warmth. His sweet little nuzzles and raspy kisses.

He wished he'd asked Elvyre when they would be back, but the atmosphere between them had been strange all day, and the words had remained stuck in his throat. He had a feeling that the Talaya was angry with him. But he didn't know why.

Was it because of the Dreen? Did Syl do something when he was drugged, that he shouldn't have? Or did Elvyre just prefer the new boy with his long lashes and pretty fur?

Would Reja prefer him too? The Dreen resembled a Foll more than Syl did. Reja had never had any friends before and maybe he wouldn't want Syl, when he discovered he had other options.

Syl eyes stung with tears and he took a hitching breath. He knew he was getting himself worked up and that worrying wouldn't change anything. It would only make him too stressed to sleep.

The cold was starting to creep into his bones and Syl sat up, wiping his cheeks. He sniffled and looked blindly towards the Talaya. Maybe, if he was careful, he could lie beside Cynen and share some of his warmth.

He crawled slowly across the slippery sheets, taking his time to place his hands and knees. But when he bumped into the Talaya's leg, he lost his balance and sprawled on top of it.

Cynen's breaths cut off and then expelled in a swarm of buzzing wasps. Syl froze and his stomach cramped in fear. The leg beneath him shifted and Syl pushed up on his arms, scrambling backwards.

Strong hands caught his waist and dragged him over the covers, lifting him against a broad chest. The covers pulled over him, leaving just the top of his head exposed.

Syl trembled, until Cynen's palm brushed over his hair and scratched his scalp lightly. His muscles softened then and he breathed out in relief.

The Talaya's skin felt hot, but the air in the room was cold and fresh. Syl settled his cheek against Cynen's clavicle and closed his eyes.


	10. Metyn

**A/N: Hi lovely people, I hope you're safe and healthy, during these strange corona-times, and that your loved ones are too** **🖤** ****

**Chapter 10.**

Syl woke when Cynen stirred. He'd been sleeping so deeply, it was a shock when the body beneath him moved and he fell into the warm space the alien left behind.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and watched with growing dismay as Cynen strode about the room, pulling on his uniform and tying up his long hair.

"Wait!" He called and the Talaya paused by the curtain, looking back at Syl with a distracted frown. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Cynen's voices were sharp and Syl winced.

"I have to eat and drink. When is Elvyre coming back?" Syl's voice came out thin and his cheeks heated with shame. He didn't like admitting that he was helpless, but he was.

He couldn't reach any of the cabinets, he couldn't adjust the temperature in the room. He couldn't even fetch a drink of water, without assistance.

Cynen looked astonished a moment and then his blue mouth thinned into a hard line.

He reached into his uniform and pulled out a curved slip of metal that fit onto his ear. He waited a moment, before speaking.

"I'm leaving now." A pause. "Yes, he is." Another pause and Cynen clicked his tongue.

"Of-course, I did. 'Lyre this is a public thread. I do...I feel the same for you." The Talaya ripped the piece from his ear and looked at Syl.

"He will be back shortly." Cynen tapped the screen on the wall and left.

Syl huddled against the headboard and drew up his legs. He wrapped his arms around his knees, and waited, as the room gradually warmed.

It wasn't long before Elvyre came home, with the Dreen sedated on one arm and a disgruntled Reja on the other.

The Foll's round ears perked at the sight of Syl and he wriggled to be let down.

"Not just yet." Elvyre said and dropped Reja lightly onto the floor. "Stay here, while I feed Sylvester."

Elvyre put the Dreen carefully back inside his cage. The minute the Talaya's back was turned, Reja jumped up on the bed and headed straight towards Syl, tail high in the air. He was completely disregarding his master, but Elvyre only sighed.

Syl was amazed that Reja could get away with so much. But he didn't mind, he was craving a hug.

But before the Foll could reach Syl, Elvyre plucked the Human from the bed and moved towards the living area. Reja's yowl was muffled by the curtain.

The Talaya walked through the room and entered a dark blue chamber, that Syl remembered from a few days past.

The cold pebbled his skin and Elvyre wrapped him in a soft blanket, before sitting in the silver chair.

Sleek black parcels, shaped like ovals, were on a side table and Elvyre opened one, releasing a cloud of fragrant steam.

He lifted a skewer of meat and held it to Syl's mouth. "Open."

Syl opened his mouth, like a toddler, and accepted the meat, cheeks burning.  
It was juicy and flaked smoothly off the pin.

Elvyre rotated the skewer, until Syl had eaten most of it, and then unwrapped a second parcel, revealing thin stems of blue and white vegetables. He fed those to Syl next, followed by a drink of hot tea.

"I neglected you yesterday." The Talaya said quietly.

Syl's heart thumped painfully. He wasn't sure why those words made his eyes sting. Perhaps it was relief, because he hadn't just imagined the distance between them.

And perhaps it was fear, because Elvyre wasn't apologizing. He was simply stating a fact.

The alien lounged back in the chair, lifting one leg and draping it across the armrest, before arranging Syl more comfortably against his chest.

"I wanted Reja to have a friend, to ease his nerves. But I didn't expect him to reject others because of you. And I certainly didn't expect him to turn on me." Elvyre brushed his palm over Syl's hip and the boy shivered.

"I took the boys away to give them a chance to bond. They spent most of the night on opposite sides of the room, hissing at each other. Reja was tolerant, at best. The Dreen was frightened and...unwell."

Elvyre's spidery fingers trailed down Syl's belly and slid between his thighs.

"If you show love to the Dreen, Reja might accept him. Will you do that for me?" The Talaya crooned, fingertips playing lightly over the boy's tightening balls.

Syl knew his cheeks were flushed and that his breaths were coming faster. He turned his face into the alien's chest, hiding his expression, and squeezed his eyes shut.

He didn't want to ruin Reja's relationship with his master and he didn't want the Dreen to be rejected, when he'd already suffered so much. But most of all, and he wasn't proud of it, he wanted Elvyre to like him. To care about him.

"Y-yeah. As long as he doesn't...attack me." Syl swallowed past the tight bandages on his neck.

"Poor sweet boy." Elvyre unravelled the dressing and lifted Syl, until his legs straddled the alien's waist. "How could anyone hurt you?"

Elvyre kissed Syl's freshly healed throat, hot breath gushing over the sensitized skin. "He will love you. Just like Reja does."

Syl frowned at that. Elvyre hurt him often, but maybe the Talaya didnt think of his pinches that way.

He was soon distracted from his thoughts, when a finger dipped gently past his foreskin and circled his tip lazily.

He moaned and warmth trickled down his shaft. He buried his hands in the Talaya's soft white hair and rocked his hips.

The movement caused him to slide down the alien's waist. Scales rasped over his torso and a large hand cupped his buttocks, pushing him right back up.

Sticky fingers tightened around him, gripping the base of his cock and pulling up tight. Over and over.

Syl gasped and the mouth on his throat began sucking, warm tongue rolling over his pulse.

Heat simmered beneath his skin, constricting his breaths, and his hips quickened.

"That's it." Elvyre breathed against him and the boy groaned.

A thumb rubbed firmly over his slit, until Syl's rhythmn faltered and he spurted all over Elvyre's silk shirt.

For a moment, he remained tense and trembling, savoring the pleasure coursing through him in waves, and then he collapsed against Elvyre's chest.

The alien lifted him effortlessly and tucked him into the curve of one arm.

Elvyre stroked Syl's damp cheek and touched a cum soaked fingertip to the boy's panting mouth.

"Suck it." Elvyre murmured, voices caressing Syl gently.

Syl opened and sucked on the digit dazedly, wrinkling his nose at the pungent flavor.

"It's not to my taste either." Elvyre mused, expression soft, as he looked down at the Human. "But Reja seems to enjoy it. Perhaps Metyn will too."

He rubbed Syl's tongue idly a moment and then traced the saliva over the boy's lips.

"Is his name Metyn?" Syl whispered, touching Elvyre's wrist and kissing his pale blue fingertip - wanting the Talaya to stay focused on him, just for a little while longer.

Elvyre lifted one shoulder with a faint smile. "He has a translator, but hasn't spoken a word. I thought he should have a name."

The alien lifted his clean hand and smoothed a lock of icy hair behind his ear, then he leaned down and replaced his finger with his mouth.

.....

After Syl had a shower, it was Reja's turn and Elvyre took the Foll to the washroom, leaving Syl alone with the Dreen.

Syl summoned up his courage and approached the cage. The boy looked asleep, curled up in his blankets, with his long tail coiled around his knees.

Syl thought the Dreen might still be feeling the effects of the drug - but when he was five steps from the cage, the boy's ears swiveled towards the sound and his turquoise eyes opened.

Elvyre had said Metyn had a translator, so presumably he could understand what Syl was saying, just like Reja did.

"...hi." Syl nodded awkwardly and moved a bit closer, but kept a safe distance away from the bars. The boy hissed and pressed into the back of the cage.

Syl crouched slowly down on the floor and pulled his blanket tighter around his shoulders, skin still damp from the shower.

He eyed the cage door warily, unnerved by the hidden lock mechanism.

"I'm Syl. I'm not from around here, either. Clearly." He gestured to himself, indicating his skin and hair. "I'm sorry, if I scared you the other night."

The boy growled and Syl hesitated, faintly remembering the scrape of teeth in his throat. Did the boy resent that Syl knew he was frightened?

"...I was scared of you too." Syl tugged at his collar and the alien blinked, but his expression didn't change otherwise.

"Hell, I was terrified when I first got here. I didn't understand what they wanted from me. Sometimes, I still don't, if I'm being honest with you." Syl attempted a smile, but it faded quickly at the boy's snarl.

"Elvyre, you've met him, and his..." Syl paused, wondering exactly what Cynen was to Elvyre. Were they boyfriends? Husbands? Partners?

"...and Cynen, they're nice people. They just have rules and customs that take some getting used to. Elvyre rescued you and I think he genuinely wants to help you."

Syl searched the boy's features, but couldn't read them. "If you ask him, he might even take you home to your planet."

Syl stumbled over the word home, because Elvyre had denied him just that, and it brought out a pang of guilt in his chest. He hadn't thought much about Earth, since then.

It was barely a week ago that he had been taken from his home, but for some reason the memories were all blurred and it felt like years.

Did his dad, for all his negligence, miss Syl? And was Syl a bad person for not considering his dad's feelings, until now?

Metyn was still watching him and Syl cleared his throat, running an unsteady hand through his hair.

"Reja is a good guy too. He can get a little over-excited sometimes, but he means well. He loves cuddles."

Syl flushed and quickly changed the subject. "I hope you'll give us a chance. Just...please don't bite me again."

The boy sat up slowly, eyeing Syl through his pink lashes. His tail unravelled from around his legs and he moved in a blur of speed.

Suddenly he was right up against the cage door and screaming at Syl. The sound he produced wasn't quite Human, but it wasn't fully animal either.

Syl jerked back and crashed into the edge of the bed, heart thundering against his ribs. The boy bared his teeth savagely and slunk back into his corner, like a scorned cat.


	11. Bond

**A/N: Hi lovely people! It's been awhile. I'm sorry for being mia, a lot has been happening in the world and in my life. But to make it up to you I have an extra long chapter.**

**This is unedited. In a week I'll have fixed any mistakes.**

The next day Metyn stayed curled up in the back of his cage. He didn't respond to Elvyre's caressing voices or touch the plate of food the Talaya slipped into his cage.

When he still refused eat the following day, Elvyre force fed him a syringe filled with blue gruel. The boy gagged and struggled, scratching the Talaya's wrists bloody. Afterwards, he darted back into his cage, coughing and shivering.

It was painful to watch. Syl had once heard of a dog who stopped eating after its owner passed away. He wondered if Metyn wanted to die.

Elvyre eventually took the Dreen to bed again. He permitted Syl and Reja to cuddle alone the first night, but the day after he made them include Metyn.

Just a week ago the forced contact would have made Syl feel guilty, but his personal boundaries had been crossed so many times, he barely remembered what they used to be.

"He stinks." Reja grumbled.

Cynen made a short humming sound behind them. It sounded amused.

Syl sniffed Metyn's pink hair, but he could only smell fur.

"I don't smell anything." He said quietly, mindful of Metyn's tipped ear right next to his mouth.

"He smells sour. It's that stuff master gives him." Reja wrinkled his flat nose.

Syl felt a hint a dread. "Do I stink?"

Elvyre didn't drug Syl often anymore, but the chemicals might still linger in his pores.

Reja leaned across the Dreen and pressed his face into Syl's hair. "No," he said, voice muffled, "you smell like you and me."

Syl lifted his arm and pulled Reja's soft body closer, smiling when a curved hind leg folded around his hip. Cuddling with Reja was one of his favorite activities now. The boy could purr for hours on end and the vibrations in his body were the most soothing sensation.

"Don't forget Metyn." Elvyre said, emerging from the shower. His blue skin glistened with moisture and he slid in beside Cynen, curling into his lover's arms. Reja grudgingly released Syl and settled back against Metyn with an annoyed hiss.

Syl tucked his chin against the Dreen's head and draped his arm across a thin waist, fingers burrowing into the fluff on Reja's belly. When Metyn woke up, he could easily turn his head and tear out Syl's throat.

Metyn hadn't attacked Syl since that first night, but he hadn't had a chance to either. Syl's heart thudded and he squeezed his eyes shut. He willed his body to relax and his breaths to slow. He felt a tremor run through Metyn and his mouth went dry.

He wasn't surprised when he heard a scrape of a drawer and felt the Talaya lean over him. He didn't bother to open his eyes when cold metal touched his throat.

He didn't want to be drugged, but he understood why Elvyre did it. Syl's stress affected the other pets. And Reja would never accept the Dreen, if Syl didn't calm down.

Ice flared at his pulse and Syl gasped. His last coherent thought was that he hoped Reja still liked his smell after this.

He was bathed in contentment and his muscles went soft and tingly all over. He squeezed the body in his arms, feeling sharp delicate bones beneath velvet. He rubbed his face against it. It was silky, like Reja.

Reja.

Syl's chest filled with warmth and he slit his eyes open to smile at the Foll.

Blurred violet orbs blinked at him, as if from far away, but suddenly Reja was very close and he was kissing Syl. It was comforting. His heavy eyes shut and he slipped away into peace.

....

"...had enough of this. What if he gets into the vents?" Cynen's deep voices woke Syl. His head felt stuffed with cotton and his cheek burned.

"Alright, I'll buy him a leash. Could you fetch him down, please?" Elvyre slid a hand under the Human's head, turning it gently. "Metyn took a swipe at you," he told Syl, "it's only a scratch. An improvement, wouldn't you say?"

Crimson eyes caught and held Syl's, until the Human nodded. Maybe he should have been upset, but Reja had hurt him worse than this by accident and he just felt relieved that it wasn't a bite this time.

He spied the Dreen past Elvyre's shoulder; hanging upside down in a corner on the ceiling, turquoise eyes narrowed.

Cynen fetched a thin silver switch and, in two swift steps, touched the end of it to Metyn's tail.

The boy dropped like a stone into Cynen's arms. The switch seemed to work as a stunner and Syl watched with sympathy as Cynen placed Metyn back into his cage.

"Thank you, my heart." Elvyre wiped the blood off Syl's cheek and dabbed the cuts with a healing salve. It smarted, but he didn't flinch.

"Where is Reja?" Syl sat up, bracing himself against a bout of dizziness. The drug always left him spent the morning after.

"Sulking." Elvyre wrapped a blanket around Syl's shoulders and placed him on the icy floor.

"One of these days, I'd like some time alone with you. Like we used to." Cynen clicked his tongue, eyeing Syl and then the cage.

"We're docking soon. I'll book us a room and take you out to dinner. You've always enjoyed the cuisine in Apilet." Elvyre smiled and leaned back against the bed, bending one knee in invitation. "And aren't you meeting late today?"

Cynen's red eyes sharpened and he approached the bed slowly. He straddled Elvyre's chest and gripped the headboard. Elvyre's hands slid over Cynen's scaled hips, guiding them forward.

Syl started for the curtain, face burning. Sometimes, the Talaya could be as openly affectionate as Reja, but it still made Syl uncomfortable to witness it.

He pushed past the heavy curtain and clutched it a moment, blinking black dots from his eyes. When his vision cleared he saw shattered glass on the floor and a torn up cushion on the couch. He looked up and spotted a grey tail dangling from a shelf.

"Goodmorning." Syl said. He didn't bother to raise his voice, because he knew the Foll's sensitive ears could catch a whisper in the next room.

The tail flicked once. Reja really was sulking.

"It was just a scratch." Syl touched his cheek. The healing salve worked fast and it barely stung. "I'm fine."

Another flick.

"Reja." Syl sat on one of the fuzzy heating mats Elvyre had placed around the cabin for him. "Please come down. You weren't next to me when I woke up. I missed you."

Syl would never have dared say something so vulnerable back home. Because he would have been ignored.

With a grumbled hiss, Reja turned and jumped off the shelf. He landed on the table, knocking off one of Cynen's work tablets and watched it crack on the floor expressionlessly.

Syl held out his arms, without comment. He no longer tried to reason with the Foll, he distracted him instead. Syl wasn't sure if it was compulsive or ingrained in his species, but Reja broke things when he was upset. Cynen knew better than to leave anything valuable within his reach.

Reja approached him, ears low, but he moved into Syl's embrace and rubbed his damp nose behind Syl's ear. His rough tongue started licking.

"I'm sorry." Reja lisped, breath warm between licks. "I wanted to stay in bed with you. I get so stressed. I can't help it."

"I know." Syl stroked Reja's nape and kissed his temple tenderly.

Reja took loneliness very seriously, because he knew how it felt. He would never hurt Syl deliberately.

Syl felt a strong surge of affection and kissed down the Foll's cheek, smoothing his lips over grey down.

Reja started to purr, arms slipping around Syl's shoulders and claws kneading his back, very gently.

"Are you in heat?" Syl breathed, letting Reja ease him back against the mat.

"No." Reja whispered against his mouth and pushed the blanket aside, letting his full weight rest on top of Syl.

So soft and warm. A slight shift of hips allowed the Foll's cock to slide between Syl's thighs and rub against his hole. It was already hard and sticky with the fluid Reja's nubs produced.

Syl moaned when it nudged inside. His sphincter used to burn and tear, but after a visit to the clinic he stretched easier.

He wrapped his legs around Reja's hips and squeezed them encouragingly, until Reja pushed deeper.

Once a month, Reja went into heat and the spikes on his cock would sharpen upon release, hooking into his partner to ensure a breeding. Elvyre had explained that Foll matings could be violent and the hooks allowed the males small cock to stay inside.

Reja hadn't known it would hurt Syl, but they had learned to time their couplings now. The Foll still loved sex when he wasn't in heat, he just couldn't reproduce those times. Not that he could have bred Syl anyway.

They moved together, panting into each others mouths, hands clutching and hips grinding. It felt so good to be raw and feral like this. To let go of any selfconsciouness and just feel Reja in the most primal sense.

He knew Reja wouldn't judge him, no matter how shameless he acted. He didn't even think Reja could feel shame.

The Foll came first, hissing and shuddering. Syl kissed him through it, fingers combing through silky fur as Reja's spine curved, and his own orgasm started to build. He spurted against Reja's belly, matting his fur.

Afterwards Reja helped Syl onto a chair and they cuddled, kissing and nuzzling, until Elvyre brought their breakfast, sighing at the state of the room.

....

Days later the ship docked and Syl was to visit a foreign planet for the first time. Elvyre had purchased Syl an outfit for the trip; a white bodysuit in a slinky material that felt warm and velvety.

Cynen had a meeting of some sort and he left first with Reja and Syl. Elvyre would arrive later with Metyn.

Pressed against the Foll, Syl could feel the boy's tension. Reja hated new places.

Syl understood; he hadn't left the cabin in weeks, except to visit the clinic, and the idea of new surroundings had his gut churning. He was used to a routine now and familiar faces. What would this planet be like?

"Where are we going?" He asked Cynen as he stroked Reja's hip.

"Apilet." Cynen answered shortly, scanning his wrist on a door. Syl watched the Talaya expectantly, but that seemed to be all the information Cynen was willing to share.

He greeted seven other Talaya, one of which also carried a pet. A boy with hairless skin, blue eyes and matching hair. He almost looked Human and he and Syl stared at each other.

Reja's fur bristled and he growled deep in his throat, showing the tips of his sharp teeth. The Talaya holding the blue haired boy chuckled and exchanged a look with Cynen.

"What's wrong?" Syl whispered, smoothing Reja's pelt back into place with his palms.

The Foll turned his head and kissed Syl savagely, tongue pushing deep. Syl's head fell back against the Talaya's arm and he clung to Reja's shoulders. His head grew light and for a moment he forgot he was in Cynen's arms.

A gust of warm wind made them separate and Syl gaped down at a city as the Talaya descended a runway. The buildings consisted of blue globes in various sizes and the clouds were pink.

Reja clutched Syl and buried his face in the Human's neck. Syl held the boy protectively and murmured reassurances in his ear.

The Talaya entered a station made up of white stone and blue floors. Aliens of all kinds teemed about, some had snouts or tails and several had pets on leashes or in their arms.

A smiling female with orange striped skin approached Cynen and offered him a pet service, which he thankfully declined.

Another orange alien, also female, showed Cynen to a suite filled with a fresh and artificial scent. The floor was glass covering fuscia pink water and gold and blue beads cascaded from emerald green walls.

The Talaya strode inside and located a chamber with a concave glass bed carved into the floor, decked with blue satin sheets and pillows.

Cynen lowered Reja and Syl into the bed and reached inside his uniform.

"Here." The Talaya pulled out an earpiece and slipped it onto Syl's ear. The device made a tiny buzz of sound and tightened until it fit. "If you need me, touch the center of this and speak. Try it."

Syl touched the device and spoke. Cynen's next words doubled in the earpiece, making Syl's head spin. That was a lot of voices at once.

"Very good." Cynen patted Syl's head and left the room.

Reja sank into the cushions when the door shut and mewled miserably.

"This is a nice room." Syl stretched out next to the Foll and reached for his cheek. "I bet the food is gonna be good."

Reja's violet eyes were huge and his purple tongue wet his nose over and over.

"Reja..." Syl leaned in to kiss the Foll, but the boy leapt away, startling Syl.

Reja darted into a corner and lifted his leg.

"Reja, no!" Syl scrambled to his feet, but by the time he had climbed out of the bed, the Foll had already pissed on the wall.

The stench of it spread rapidly. Reja rarely urine-marked anymore, but he sometimes fell into the old habit, after a nightmare or a particularly bad fit of anxiety.

Reja skittered across the floor and ran his claws down a wall hanging, scattering beads everywhere. He whimpered, tail puffed up to three times its usual size.

Syl nearly lost his balance on the glass, unnerved by the way the water seemed to swirl and glow beneath his steps, and followed the Foll around the suite at a slower pace.

Reja eventually crept under a table and coiled into a ball. Pink light shone beneath him and reflected on his fur.

Syl crawled in behind him and traced Reja's shoulder lightly with his fingertips. Sometimes, the Foll's nerves became so raw he would hiss at a touch.

When the boy didn't object, Syl sidled closer and kissed his fluffy nape.

"I want to go home." Reja whispered.

"Me too." Syl murmured and squeezed his hand past Reja's tucked in arms and legs to rub his torso. "But if it wasn't for trips like this, we wouldn't have met. They're not all bad."

Reja's small ears perked and he stroked Syl's arm, hissing when his claws snagged on the suit. "I hate your clothes."

"I like it." Syl murmured and inched his hand down the Foll's belly, making Reja unfurl slowly. "It's like my fur."

"It's nothing like fur." Reja hissed. "It's scratchy."

"It's a bit hot," Syl admitted, "but it doesn't scratch. It's just not as soft as you."

Reja twisted around and wrapped his arms around Syl's neck. "You don't need it."

"You know I get cold at home." A thrill ran through Syl at his own words. He had a home. Not just rooms filled with meaningless stuff and people paid to wait on him. And he had a family, even if it was an unconventional one.

"I'm always with you." Reja brushed his cheek against Syl's jaw.

"I can't wear you all the time." Syl quipped and smiled when Reja batted his shoulder playfully, claws safely retracted.

"But thank you," he added, "for always keeping me warm. I love your fur."

Reja's nose twitched and his eyes lowered to examine the pink floor. "More than smooth skin?"

"Yeah."

The Foll looked up, blinking slowly, and Syl was suddenly eager to feel all that fur on his body. He released Reja to unzip the front of his suit and peel it off his torso. "Do you?"

Reja's small hands slid over Syl's chest, palms feeling rough with callouses - he walked on all fours after all - and lowered his head to lick a nipple with his raspy tongue.

Syl gasped at the sharp sensation and cupped the back of Reja's head, thumb rubbing gently behind the boy's ear.

"I like your skin. It tastes good." Reja's tongue slid down Syl's belly, hands pushing at the suit bunching on his hips. The fabric ripped.

"Hey!" Syl caught Reja's hands, feeling sharp claws pinch his palms. "You did that on purpose!"

Reja stared up at him with pupils so large, his eyes were nearly black and his ears lay flat. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." Syl bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. Reja knew exactly how cute he looked when he made that face.

The Foll shook his head in denial, a Human gesture he'd learned from Syl, and pressed his face into Syl's crotch, lapping at his balls.

Syl hissed in a startled breath and released Reja's hands to grip his fluffy shoulders. The boy's tongue felt incredible and when he took Syl into his mouth, he started purring.

Syl's skin tightened all over and his toes curled. Reja's mouth was hot and wet, lips clamping like a vice. And his tongue was still licking. Licking.

Syl moaned and lay back against the floor, spreading his knees wide, and flinched when needle sharp teeth grazed the most sensitive part of him. He knew Reja wouldn't bite down, but the fact that he could have made Syl's heart race.

Claws trailed over his thighs and down his legs. Reja alternated between hard and soft sucks, random and unexpected, until Syl was shaking against the floor.

"Please." Syl gasped and Reja finally quit teasing. "Uh!"

Syl came into the Foll's throat and relaxed against the floor, eyes closed and chest heaving. It wasn't long before he felt a lick on his ear and a damp cock rubbing against his hip.

Blinking sleepily, Syl shuffled between Reja's curved hind legs. Pink lights brightened beneath him and shone prettily on the little prick peaking out of Reja's fur.

Syl licked the Foll gently, enjoying the feel of spikes on his tongue. They dripped with slick that tasted wild and faintly sweet.

Reja shuddered and gripped Syl's head, pushing down insistently until he sucked the small shaft between his lips. It pulsed in his mouth and silky fur brushed his cheeks. Reja's smell was much stronger between his legs, musky and warm.

Syl inhaled deeply and swirled his tongue over the smooth tip and down the nubby sides. The wide base stretched his lips and viscuos fluids filled his mouth, dribbling down his chin. He swallowed.

"Oh!" Reja's spine arched and his tail curled. "Do that again."

Syl obeyed and reached for Reja's balls, two furry globes that quivered beneath the pelt. He rubbed them gently.

The Foll mewled and his hips spasmed, hands clenching in the Human's hair until his scalp twinged. But Syl didn't mind. He loved that he could make Reja lose himself like this.

When cum spurted into his mouth, he drank it down. It was thick and sweet and he stroked Reja's belly throughout, feeling the Foll gasp and tremble with every touch.

When Reja's hands loosened their grip, Syl lifted his head, delivering a last, lazy lick to Reja's tip.

The Foll whined with sensitivity and pulled at Syl's shoulders, urging him up.

Syl wiped his chin on Reya's belly, they needed a bath anyway, and climbed up to rest his head on the boy's shoulder. He closed his eyes, enjoying the fading tingles and the drowsiness that came with it. Reja's heart beat against his chest, slow and steady. Finally calm.

Lips brushed his ear.

"Thank you." Reja whispered.

Syl's heart fluttered and he kissed the Foll's neck, stroking his fluffy waist. "Anytime."


	12. Break-in

Reja had been purring softly in Sylvester's ear, when he abruptly stopped and lifted his head to stare at the door. "Someone's coming."

The Foll wriggled out of Syl's arms and the Human sat up, tugging his suit back on. It wasn't comfortable dressing without a bath first, but he didn't want to be naked in front of strangers, if he could help it. Reja's claws had torn the fabric, exposing most of his hips. He hoped Elvyre wouldn't be mad.

"It's probably just room service." Syl said, but his heart rate quickened.

This wasn't like any of the hotels Syl had grown up in. This was a foreign planet, where he was considered a 'pet'. He wouldn't be able to defend himself or Reja.

The round door lifted and Elvyre entered with Metyn in his arms. For a moment, the Talaya stilled and took in the ravaged room, before sighing deeply, voices slithering like a cool breeze. "Reja, my dear?"

"I'm here." Reja emerged from beneath the table and rushed forward, hand- and footprints shining bright pink for an instant, before they dissapeared. Syl followed slowly, stepping with care on the slippery floor.

"Do you know what your destruction will cost me, my sweet?" The Talaya ducked down to stroke the Foll's spine.

"No." Reja rubbed his side against Elvyre's leg. "Can we go home now?"

"No. We've only just arrived and Cynen and I have been looking forward to this." The Talaya scritched Reja's fluffy cheek and looked at Syl. His elegant face changed, eyes narrowing at the tears in the Human's suit. Syl cringed.

"But I don't like it here." Reja hissed, spine beginning to twitch.

"Hush. Did you ruin Syl's clothes?"

"I did. It was itchy!" Reja's tail lashed and his violet eyes were wide with distress.

Elvyre placed Metyn's limp body gently on the floor and lifted Reja. His duo voices crooned softly as he nuzzled the boy, kissing his grey mouth, until Reja started purring.

Syl wondered what would happen to him, if he started acting like Reja. Probably nothing good. His heart gave a small twinge and he sighed, gazing up at the Talaya, like a puppy pining for attention.

Elvyre placed the Foll back on the floor and pulled a strip from the wall, until it stretched into a thin emerald chord. He wrapped it around Metyn's neck and the edges connected with a low buzz.

Finally, Elvyre turned to Syl and beckoned. Syl moved quickly into the alien's arms and tilted his head up, hoping for a kiss on his mouth.

He made an embarrassing sound of pleasure when he got one. The Talaya's armor felt cold where it pressed against his skin, but Elvyre's mouth was warm and tasted faintly of mint.

Elvyre lifted his head and combed his fingers through Syl's bangs. "Your hair is getting long." The alien tilted his head. "I think I prefer it short. I'll book you a trim before we go."

Syl smiled and pressed his cheek into the Talaya's palm, he liked that Elvyre cared about his appearance. He hoped for another kiss, but Elvyre lowered him to the floor.

"I have a meeting. I won't be long. Watch Metyn, my dears." Elvyre straightened and strode quickly out the door. It snapped shut on Reja's yowl.

The Foll's small ears flattened and he turned to Syl, pressing into the Human's arms and toppling him to the floor.

Sex as a stress relief, Syl had to admit, was very effective. He soon lost himself in Reja's rough kisses and grinding hips, until the Foll lifted his head with a jerk.

"Is he back already?" Syl asked and they both looked expectantly at the door, but it wasn't Elvyre this time.

Reja scuttled back under the table and Syl backed away a few steps. It was one of the orange skinned aliens.

She was as tall as a Talaya, with a slim and pretty face, but she had three startling green eyes. They widened as they darted around the room. She muttered under her breath and dissapeared out the door, leaving it open.

"Do you think she's..." Syl voice trailed off when another alien peaked inside.

This one was smaller, with parchment white skin and black horns peaking through messy dark hair. He looked like a child, but he was at least three heads taller than a Human.

Mercury eyes with slit orange pupils landed on Syl and the child grinned, revealing two sets of fangs. A chill washed over Syl's skin.

"Syl!" Reja called and the Human ran for the table.

The boy started towards Syl, but the orange alien reappered and caught the child's shoulder, steering him out with a sharp word.

The orange female, along with an orange male, set about tidying and cleaning the room; hosing the urine into ducts and sweeping up the beads and broken ornaments. When they were finished, they left platters and bowls on the floor.

The dishes smelled good and Syl's stomach rumbled. He hadn't had the nerves for breakfast that morning and he eased out beneath the table.

"Syl..." Reja rasped again.

"Nobody's here and we didn't have breakfast." Syl reasoned.

"...will you bring me some?" The Foll was pressed flat against the floor, but he eyed the food hungrily.

"Sure." Syl smiled and moved to the plates. They were piled high with foreign fare and easy to slide across the floor. Metyn was beginning to stir and Syl left a platter, and a bowl, beside him.

Reja sniffed the plates and selected a dish of green meat floating in a creamy sauce. Syl cautiously sipped from a bowl and was pleasantly surprised by a fruity tickle of bubbles on his tongue.

It wasn't quite like a carbonated soda, but it was close. The bubbles were crisper and they contained all the flavor, not the liquid. He offered it to Reja, but the Foll only lapped the drink once, before pushing it away, coughing and wrinkling his flat nose.

Across the room Metyn's turquoise eyes had slit open, the boy's nostrils flared and his eyes flicked over the platter and the room.

His eyes grew wide and he leapt to his feet, running three steps before his leash snapped taut. The Dreen released a hoarse cry and tore at the chord around his neck.

Syl remembered the first day he had seen Metyn all too well. The boy's broken body and shorn tail had been horrifying to witness. God only knew what he expected to happen to him now.

"It's ok." Syl stood and moved a step towards the Dreen. "You're safe. We're just in a hotel. Elvyre will be back soon."

The boy's eyes had snapped towards Syl when he started talking, but his attention soon wandered, chest rising and falling in quick pants. He struggled against the leash, until Syl feared he might strangle himself.

"Should I call Cynen?" Syl looked at Reja.

"Maybe." Reja had pressed his chin to his hands on the floor and watched the Dreen expressionlessly. "He doesn't trust us."

Syl touched the device on his ear and was about to speak, but his voice trailed off when the door opened.

The alien child, from earlier, stepped inside, followed by five more children. Their skin varied from bone white to bluish grey, but they all had the same mercury colored eyes.

Those eyes fixed on Syl. One of them, a female, cried out in excitement and rushed towards him, clawed hands outstretched. Syl had seen toddlers playing with toys and knew they usually handled animals the same way.

He yelped and ducked back under the table. Reja's violet eyes were round as saucers and his hackles lifted.

"Cynen!" Syl could hear the panic in his own voice.

The child crawled beneath the table and grabbed Syl's ankle, dragging him out with iron strength. "Help!"

With a snarl Reja latched onto the child's wrist and bit savagely. The alien shrieked and released Syl.

Greyish blood ran from the bite and she sniffled, glaring at the pets as she cradled her wrist. Another child kicked the table vengefully, nearly toppling it and Reja hissed, snapping his sharp teeth in warning.

Another child spotted Metyn and called to his friends in a foreign tongue. The Dreen retreated against the wall and growled.

The aliens hesitated, eyeing the pink boy warily. But one male, the one that had kicked the table, snatched Metyn's leash and pulled. Metyn jerked forward, choking.

Another child dared to reach out and pull on the Dreen's tail. Metyn screamed and clawed at the leash. From beneath the table, Syl could see the boy was trembling from head to toe, eyes glassy with terror.

Syl's chest tightened. Before he gave himself a chance to think, he was sprinting across the room. He yelled out and waved his arms. He was no threat, but the aliens didn't know that.

The children ran from him, startled. But they didn't go far, before they stopped to watch him, slit eyes sharp and curious.

Syl stepped in front of Metyn, baring his dull teeth and hissing loudly.

One of the kids barked a laugh and lunged forward. Syl flinched back and another child shoved him, sending him skidding over the floor and colliding hard with a chair. Pain tore up his side and Syl gasped, hunching in on himself.

Reja yowled and the door opened. Cynen stood in the entry, looking astonished for an instant, before his white brows snapped into a frown.

"Achr-ii!" His voices thundered and his red eyes blazed. "Sej-ach met vor!"

The children's eyes went large with dread and they all ran for the door, tripping over each other trying to reach it first.

Cynen caught one of them by the arm, a boy, and spoke another harsh alien word, voices so strong, Syl had to cover his ears. The child babbled out a stream of unintelligible words, grey-white tears running over his ivory cheeks. The Talaya marched him outside.

Syl pushed himself up weakly and sat on the floor, wincing against a throb of agony in his ribs. He hadn't heard Reja approach and he started when the Foll hugged him gently, purring and licking his cheeks and mouth.

Syl gripped Reja's shoulders tight and buried his face in the fluff on the boy's neck. He was so shaken, it took him a moment to remember Metyn.

He lifted his head quickly and looked at the Dreen. The pink boy was curled against the wall, tail wrapped around his knees, staring vacantly at the floor.

Cynen returned, took one look at the pets and groaned. He touched his earpiece and contacted Elvyre.

....

"I knew this would happen." Cynen's voices swarmed through the room.

The lights had dimmed and gold stars twinkled above them in a dark pink fog. There was a sound of running water somewhere, the perfect peaceful white noise.

"You knew that a flock of _Bejí_ infants would break into our room?" Elvyre breezed with gentle humor.

"I had booked a table for us, I was going to take you to see the light dancers."

"They're performing again tomorrow-"

Syl was only half-listening with closed eyes, feeling drowsy from the painkillers Elvyre had administered for his ribs.

This drug wasn't as strong as the one he usually got. He was still present and he could string together a coherent thought. Not as quickly as usual, but Syl didn't mind. The pain was gone and his body felt warm and comfortable beneath the covers.

His cheek rested on Metyn's shoulder and his fingers trailed through the fur on the Dreen's belly, drawing lazy circles. Reja was a soft warmth against his back, breaths puffing gently against his neck.

The familiar routine was soothing, even with Cynen's angry buzzing.

"I agreed to them for your sake. But we need a carer and a bigger cabin. At least a second bedroom. I'm tired of having to share you!"

There was a moment of silence, as Cynen's voices echoed and faded.

"I can agree to that." Elvyre murmured. Cynen's breaths expelled, sounding relieved.

"At least our stay is complimentary now." Cynen's voices were marginally softer.

"Dinner tomorrow is too." Elvyre added and Syl heard a brush of skin, followed by a slick kiss. Elvyre hummed, a soft bell-like sound.

Metyn shifted back from the Talaya and his rump settled against Syl's groin.

"Mm..." Syl let his shaft glide over a firm buttock coated in feathery pink fur.

Usually, he had sex with Reja in the evenings, but the Foll had been so distressed tonight, Elvyre had sedated him into oblivion.

What would it feel like to top for once, Syl wondered. To sink his cock into warm flesh? He was already half-hard imagining it.

He didn't notice that Myten's body had stiffened, until his wrist was caught in a bruising grip.

The shoulder beneath his cheek jerked, forcing him to lift his head, and then he was staring into furious turquoise eyes, slit pupils like chips of ice. Awareness returned in a cold rush and Syl cast a frantic look at the Talaya.

They were locked in an embrace, hips rolling slowly. Cynen would be furious if Syl disturbed them now.

The Human dropped his eyes and turned clumsily, wondering how fast he could run with the drug adling his head.

He'd barely lifted up on one elbow, when teeth clenched onto the back of his neck and his cheek was crushed into a pillow.

Metyn leaned hard against Syl's spine and trapped his wrists on either side of his head. Syl's heart thudded and he sobbed out a breath.

"Look, Cynen." Elvyre hissed urgently.

"Has your Dreen grown immune to the sedative?" Cynen's voices had gentled to a warm buzz.

" _Our_ Dreen. And I only gave him a relaxant, he didn't fight me at all and his liver is starting to suffer." Elvyre replied. "Very good Metyn!"

Metyn growled against Syl's nape, breath hot and sharp teeth stinging his skin. Syl made an incoherent noise of fright and trembled.

"You're encouraging this?" Cynen clicked his tongue, but his voices didn't sound particularly concerned.

"Yes! He's finally asserting himself. I was beginning to fear it would never happen. Dreen's also discipline their young by gripping their napes. Didn't you read the script I sent you?"

Syl stopped listening when a cock, hard and warm, wormed between his buttocks, confusing him.

He was used to Reja rubbing against him like this. He'd felt it nearly every night since he left Earth. He'd struggled at first, when his head had been clear, but his reaction now was almost instinctive. He relaxed, eyes closing, and parted his legs.

The Dreen made a strange sound, a bit higher pitched than a growl and he humped Syl's backside, shaft grinding against him, but not entering.

"Here, my dear. Let me help you." Elvyre breathed.

Syl felt the Talaya's long fingers between them, guiding the Dreen's tip against the Human's spinctre and nudging it inside.

Syl's mouth fell open and he inhaled sharply. Metyn's shaft felt long, slim and silken. So different to Reja. It pushed deep and touched areas he hadn't felt before.

"Ah." Pleasant chills coursed down Syl's spine and he arched the small of his back, pushing back with his hips to make the entry smoother.

Metyn's teeth tightened on the Human's nape and he began to thrust, movements harsh and uncoordinated. If Syl had been able to feel pain, it would probably have hurt.

The boy's thin body shook where it pressed against Syl's, but it still felt wonderful to be fucked so deeply, where normally only Elvyre's fingers could reach.

Syl's body flushed hot and his fingers clutched handfuls of the bedspread. He didn't try to meet each unpredictable jab, he just braced his knees against the covers and took the pounding, breaths fast and damp against the pillow.

His cock was forming a sticky patch beneath him and he could just feel his orgasm rising, when Metyn slowed and grunted, mouth hot and wet against Syl's nape. The Dreen's hips gave two hard, measured thrusts, before stilling entirely and then ripping out.

Syl's wrists were freed and he groaned in confusion. Flexing his tingling fingers as blood rushed back into his hands. Wetness trickled over his scrotum and he peered blearily over his shoulder, unable to spot Metyn past the tall edge of the bed.

"A little abrupt." Cynen commented.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's never done that before. He was trapped on that ship for most of his life. Here, sweet thing." Syl felt Elvyre's hands lift him and then he was resting on the Talaya's chest. Fingers warmed his cock, making him moan.

Somewhere in the room, the Dreen growled.

"Shouldn't he learn some manners? Metyn!" Cynen called, voices booming.

Elvyre shushed him firmly.

"He didn't want Sylvester to finish. It's a part of his lesson." While Elvyre's honeyed voices caressed Syl's ear, a hand squeezed his cock gently, before settling into a regular stroke.

Faster. Tighter.

Syl rocked his hips, breath hitching when a thumb circled his tip, toying with the wetness there.

"Aren't you interfering in the natural order of things?" Cynen sounded curious.

"I don't care. I won't have him suffering all night." With a final aching tug, Syl came, warm drops drizzling over his abdomen, before a cloth wiped them away.

His heart rate slowed and he sighed in contentment, turning in the Talaya's arms to rest more comfortably. He nuzzled his cheek against a powder blue chest, kissing a nipple when it grazed his mouth.

"Precious boy." Elvyre whispered, voices sounding so pleased, Syl felt warm all over. Lips whispered across his brow and lingered.

Metyn's growls changed to small disgruntled rumbles.

"Are you asserting yourself now?" Cynen huffed with amusement.

The lips against Syl's brow curved in a smile. "Always."


End file.
